Buried Behind Her Mask
by DragonzWingz89
Summary: *I suck at summeries!* Hermione catches Ron cheating on her. She runs & finds herself at the Astronomy Tower. She continues to go there when she wants to be alone. But what happens when she discovers someone in the shadows? Will they expose her for what she buries behind her mask she wears in front of everyone? Or will they try and help?
1. Chapter 1

Buried Behind Her Mask

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that came from JK's brilliant mind. Just the plot, story line, a few made up spells & occasional made up person.**  
**These symbols { } represent the scenes that are being replayed in characters minds.**

Hermione ran. As fast as her legs would carry her. She wasn't sure where she was, she just wanted to get away. Had to get away. When she finally stopped, she found herself at the Astronomy Tower. She climbed the stairs and walked towards the ledge. She leaned on the railing, looking out over the school's grounds.

The late September breeze blowing her already strown hair around her face, making the tear tracks cold down her flushed cheeks. She let more flow down as she saw the scene from just moments ago run through her head like a movie scene.

{Hermione left the library from working on her newest Ancient Runes essay and finishing her Potions homework. She still had fifteen minutes left before curfew, so she took her time getting back to her room.

She made it to the potrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?

"Pumpkin Pasty."

The Fat Lady nodded and opened. Hermione walked through the doorway and stopped in her tracks at what she saw before her. There, on the couch, was her boyfriend, Ron Weasley in a very heated snogging session with Lavender Brown.

"Ron?

Ron looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Hermione there, and quickly moved away from Lavender. "Uh, 'Mione. I...its not what you think."

"Really? It looks like you swallowing her face to me!" Hermione said, motioning at the brunette on the couch beside him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It just happened. I meant to tell you. I just can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." Ron walked over to Hermione, reaching to put his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione backed away. She looked up at Ron, tears starting to mist her vision. She turned on her heels and ran out of the room.}

Hermione slid down the solid concrete pillar beside her. She sat with her head on her knees for a few minutes before lifting it and looking at her arm. She pulled the sleeve of her sweater up, exposing the word etched there. She ran her fingers over it before taking out her wand.

"Kniro Heataro." The tip glew a bright red, as if it had just came out of hot coals of a fire.

She put the tip to her arm, wincing at the pain, and slowly drug it over the small area. She pulled back at the sight of blood trickling out. She ran the tip once more, causing another line of blood. She watched for a few moments before conjuring some bandages to clean and wrap her arm.

She stood up, glancing one more time out into the night before making her way back down the stairs and making her way to her room.

During her time in the tower, she never once noticed the figure sitting in the dark.

"Well, well Granger. Not so good after all."

**A/N: This is my first fic. Go easy on me. :) plz review. Not sure how long this will be yet but i have it going in my twisted mind.**  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hermione woke the next morning before the others. She reluctantly crawled out of bed and went to shower. Once dressed she walked downstairs to the common room to find her bag. It was exactly where she left it the night before.

She sat in the arm chair, a single tear falling down her cheek. She loved Ron. Had for three years. She couldn't understand why he done it to her. She could care less at the moment.

She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down and piled bacon, eggs and a muffin on her plate and poured herself pumpkin juice. As she ate, a strange feeling of someone watching her come over her. She looked up and instantly met a pair of peircing metallic grey eyes. Draco Malfoy watched her with a concerned look on his face? No, he couldn't possibly.

Hermione continued to stare at him, never noticing someone sit beside her.

"Morning Hermione. Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Ginny." Hermione looked over at her friend before turning back to her food.

"Um, why is Malfoy staring at you with that weird look on his face?" Ginny asked confused.

"No idea." Hermione replied.

"So, I heard about Ron this morning. I'm so sorry. I swear Harry and I never knew."

"It's okay. Do you think it's why he never invited me to come over this summer to the Burrow?" Hermione looked over at Ginny, who had a very confused look on her face.

"Wait. What? You're saying you were never away to Italy with your parents this summer?" Ginny turned to fully face her friend.

"No. Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah. Said you sent him a letter saying you were staying in Italy til school started."

Hermione huffed at the news she just heard. Just then, Harry and Ron walked in, Lavender tagging behind like a lost puppy. As soon as they sat down Hermione got up and stormed out. She didn't stop until she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to face Ron.

"Hermione wait. Let me explain."

"Explain what, Ron? That you lied to everyone about me being away is why I didn't go to the Burrow? Lied to me about..her? What is there to explain?" Hermione began yelling, not caring that she was attracting attention to them.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean for this to happen. We ran into each other at Diagon Alley and hit it off again. I meant to tell you, but I just couldn't bring myself to hurt you." Ron looked down, to ashamed to look Hermione in the eyes.

"Hurt me? Hurt Me!? You don't think me walking in on you snogging her hurt me? You don't think you lying to everyone hurt me? And here I was thinking no one wanted to see me, that I had done something wrong! Well, I have something to say to you Ronald Weasley, grow a pair and screw yourself! I'm done with you."

Hermione stormed off, ignoring Ron's pleas to come back, and the applause from a few students. She stormed into Snape's class and threw her bag on the floor beside her table. She sat down and rubbed her eyes trying to calm down. Shortly after she calmed, the rest of the class filed in. Harry and Ron sitting opposite her.

Everyone quitened when Snape walked in from behind the door at the front of the class. He stood there, eyeing them for a moment. He waved his wand and words started appearing on the boackboard.

"I assume everyone has their assignment finished. Pass them foward." Snape walked by Hermione's table and collected the papers and at Harry's as well.

"Mr. Weasley, why do I not have yours?"

"Sorry, sir. I have been, um, distracted with things." Ron turned almost as red as his hair.

"It's a shame you can't keep up with your work as much as you do with Miss Brown. Two rolls of parchment on the uses of the Juniper root and why it's important in certain potions. Due tomorrow. Ten points taken as well."

Hermione gave a slight smile at the sound of Ron's groans.

"Now, you will be working in pairs for the next month to complete a perfect Dilium potion. When I pair you, collect your things and begin. Information on the board. Potter, Longbottom. Weasley, Brown. Zabini, Parkinson. Granger, Malfoy."

Hermione came to full attention. She was working with Malfoy? The bane of her entire existance?

"Just freakin great." She mumbled.

"Glad you feel that way, Granger. I'm not excited either." Draco dropped his bag beside his chair.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy. Let's just start this thing so we can finish. I'll collect the ingredients, you get the cauldron."

Hermione collected their things and met Draco back at the table. They worked quietly, except the occasional question on what to add and when to stir. As class got close to the end, Snape spoke up.

"Put your cauldrons away at the assigned station. Your homework is on the board. It is due day after tomorrow. I expect you to finish it as a pair."

Draco took the cauldron while Hermione wrote down the assignment. When he returned, he sat and stared at his partner, a smirk gracing his face.

Hermione noticed and finally spoke. "It's not polite to stare you know."

"So? That was impressive this morning. I never knew you had it in you to tell Weasle off like that." He said, leaning back in his chair arms crossed across his chest.

"Yeah, well, he's a prat so he deserved it. I'll be in the library after classes if you want to work on the assignment. If not, I'll do it and say you helped. Either way I don't care." Hermione picked up her bag and walked out of the class when the bell signaled for next class.

Draco got up with a confused expression on his face. Draco Malfoy had something on Hermione that no one knew. Not even her. And he intended on finding out why she done it.

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! And its awesome to see Im already a fave! And...bonus...I have followers! Well my lovely readers...hope you enjoyed. Ill try to keep them comin! More reviews plez! :) they make me happy.** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the library, working on her half of the potions assignment that evening. It was nearing supper so Hermione decided to finish writing her last paragraph and make her way to the Great Hall. Before she could finish, a tall shadow fell over the table. She looked up to see Draco standing over her.

She rolled her eyes. "I see you finally decided to help me. I'm almost done with my half. Here's what your half is." She slid him a piece of parchment from under her book.

"Damn. I thought I'd get you to write my half for me." Draco smirked.

" I'm not writing your bloody assignments for you, Ron!" Hermione's eyes grew wide at what she had said. She gasped.

Draco had a look of shock and confusion at her outburst. "Whoa, Granger. Chill out."

"I apologize for that." Hermione looked away from him and began to gather her books and papers and cram them in her bag.

"Well, well. I didn't know you had such a problem." Draco said leaning against the table.

Hermione jumped up and looked at him. "You don't know a damn thing about me or my problems, Malfoy. Finish the assignment by yourself."

Hermione stormed off leaving Draco standing confused. He followed behind her, wondering if she was going back. Once he realized where he was going, he knew. He continued to follow, staying hidden in the shadows so she wouldn't see. He wanted to know why she suddenly changed over the course of the summer.

Hermione made her way to the Astronomy Tower once more. Her only place of solitude. Away from everyone. When she got to the tower, she dropped her bag and walked to the ledge. She closed her eyes and let the breeze flow over her. Tears once again betraying her and slipping down her cheeks.

"Why do people think they know me?" She whispered to herself.

"Because you haven't changed in seven years. You are repetitive."

Hermione jumped at the voice behind her. She whipped around, wand out, and came face to face with Draco.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She spat.

"Came to see if the great Hermione Granger was going to do more harm." Draco walked towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione became confused.

"Don't act like you don't know. I know what you done." He nodded towards her arm.

Hermione looked down at her left arm, surprised. "H..how..?"

"I was here. Sitting in the dark. You never noticed me from all the crying you done. I came up here to get away from all the hell, to be alone, and then here you come." Draco walked closer to her, his voice low. "Tell me something, Granger. What would make you, the Golden Girl, want to hurt herself? Did you get low marks on your essay? Or did the Weasle go off and leave you high and dry?"

Hermione started to get angry. "That's none of your business. Why don't you run along to your buddies and leave me the hell alone?"

Draco chuckled. "If you haven't noticd, I have no friends. Their either dead or left the country. I think I'll stay."

"Why? So you can torment me? Make remarks about what I done. What are you going to do, run off and tell someone that the filthy mudblood cuts herself because she's a pathetic excuse for a human being? Well, go ahead. I could give two shits. I don't care anymore!" Hermione fell to the ground, tears full on by now.

Draco just stood there, watching the girl in front of him, who was once so strong, was now crumbled. He knelt down beside her.

"I won't tell anyone what you've done. Let's get to the Great Hall. You look half starved."

Hermione looked up at him. "Why? Why not tell? Are you going to use this to constantly torment me?"

"Believe it or not Granger, we're more alike than you think." He held out his hand to help her up.

She timidly took his hand and stood. She put her bag on her shoulder, wand in her waistband, and the two of them walked down the stairs. They went seperate ways to supper. Draco walking in before Hermione.

He watched her as she came in. No former tear tracks. Her eyes had a bit of light in them. She sat with her friends, exception of Ron, a smile on her face. Draco was amazed by how well she buried all her emotions under a mask, hidden beneath the surface.

There was something more than just Weasley that pained her. He intended to find out. Somehow.

It was two weeks into October and Draco kept his word. Hermione never heard anything more about that day from him. He kept quiet mostly during their time working together in class. Outside of class, he would watch her unknowingly to her. Keeping to himself, hopefully gaining her trust to open up.

During supper one night McGonogall stood at the podium, hands up to quiten the students before she spoke.

"May I please have your attention." Quiet. "Thank you. The professors and I have decided that we will have a Halloween Ball to ease the tention of the past year. It will be a Masquerade Ball, meaning formal wear and masks of your choosing. For all First through Fifth years, you will be able to attend until Eleven O'clock, for the Sixth, Seventh and returning students for their Eighth year may stay until One AM. Be advised that any younger students will be escorted back by a teacher and will earn detention if caught sneaking back in. Our Heads and Prefects will be planning and we will have the Ball on Halloween night. Class will end an extra hour early the Friday before to let anyone who needs to go into Hogsmeade for final preperations. That is all."

The Great Hall began buzzing with excitement. Girls mostly. At the Gryffindor table, Ginny and Hermione talked happily amongst themselves.

"This is so great! We have to go shopping as soon as possible!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I don't even know what to look for in something to wear." Hermione said, worried that she wouldn't be able to find anything.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. You'll find something." Ginny turned around to the Ravenclaw table. "Hey, Luna, Hogameade this weekend. You, me and Hermione. Dress shopping."

"Sounds lovely. I'm in." Luna replied in her dreamy voice.

"It's settled." Ginny had a smug look on her face.

Hermione finally was able to sneak out of Gryffindor tower later that night. She went to the Astronomy Tower again. She made her way to her spot and sat down on the floor, feet dangling off the side. She turned and looked over her shoulder and spoke.

"Hello, Malfoy."

Draco stood from the dark and walked over to sit beside her.

"Hello, Granger. What brings you here?"

"Needed piece and quiet from the chatter of the halloween ball from the girls in my room. You?"

"Had to get away from Pansy. She's driving me crazy with wanting to go together. I've done told her no, but she's like a dog constantly humping your leg even after you kick them off."

"I have always said she looks like a pug." Hermione giggled.

Draco smiled at her comment. Hermione smiled back.

"You should smile more." She said to him.

"Nothing really to smile about."

"How about you are alive. And you have the best potions partner." She said with a smirk.

Draco smiled again. "You're right, Hermione. I do."

Hermione was taken aback. "You just used my first name."

"That I did. I figured why not. We're not the same as we used to be long ago." Hermione knew he was right. They both had changed. She just didn't know if she had for good or bad.

"You're right, Draco. We have."

**A/N: Here you are my lovelies. Hope you enjoyed. :) So...any ideas on what could happen? No spoilers from me. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews! Keep em comin! P.s. dont hate me too much if i dont update for a few days...Easter weekend is coming up and Ill be busy. But ill try my best.** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week after McGonogall's announcment flew by. The weekend arrived, as did Quidditch and the trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione sat in the stands with Ginny, Luna and Neville cheering on Harry as he raced for the snitch. He manage to catch it, winning the game.

In the Gryffindor common room that night they had a victory celebration. Hermione sat on the floor in front of Harry and Ginny, a look of hurt mixed with disgust at Ron and Lavender.

The two couldn't keep their hands off each other. Harry, noticing Hermione's face, spoke up.

"Will the two of you give it a rest? None of us want to witness your heated snoggings."

"Sorry, mate." Ron blushed.

"So, 'Mione, you have a date yet for the ball?" Harry asked.

"No. I just figured I'd go at it alone. Or with the two of you."

"Well, if you can't find one, I'd be happy to escort you." Harry beamed.

Hermione giggled. "Thanks, Harry."

They sat and talked awhile longer before heading to bed. Hermione tossed and turnes as she slept. Her nightmare becoming more vivid.

{"You've changed, Hermione."

"Of course I've changed! I've just went through a war! It's enought to change anyone!"

"Don't raise your voice to me!"

*slap*

"Why can't you understand?"

*slap*

"You are a filthy disgrace. Just like that word on your arm. I don't know who you've become anymore. Get out of here."

"Please! No! No."}

Hermione shot up, cold sweat glistening on her face and neck. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, finding tears she cried as she dreamed.

She got out of bed and grabbed clothes and her toiletries to go shower. She stood under the water, letting it cascade down her back, lathering her lofa and washing herself. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and rinsed before getting out. She dressed and dried her hair.

She didn't want to go back to bed, so she quietly walked to her solitude. She looked around corners, making sure Filtch wasn't around. She finally made it to the stairs leading up the tower.

She looked around, searching for any sign of Draco.

"Draco?" She whispered. No answer.

She sat down, pulling her robe around her at the cold breeze. She leaned her head again the cold metal railing, the dream still going in her head, screaming at her.

She sat back against the pillar, raising her sleeve to look at the word that was carved deep into her skin. No matter how much she tried, it never went away.

"Why am I branded like a damn animal, showing what I really am?" She said to herself.

She took out her wand from her pocket. "Kniro Heataro."

She once again ran the tip over the scar, wincing at the feel of what seemed like a heated blade going across her. Blood began to trickle out.

"Why must I live with this?" Another cut.

"It shows who I really am." Another.

"I want to just dissapear. No longer a bursed to anyone!"

The more Hermione screamed, the more she cut. Blood now stained her robe in several places. She stopped when she felt dizzy.

Hermione looked down at her arm, 'Mudblood' still visable through the cuts. Hermione wiped her eyes of the tears and wrapped her robe around her arm. She looked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer. She tried to get up, but fell back down at the pain in her arm.

When the footsteps stopped, she looked up to see Draco standing there, staring in horror at the sight in front of him.

"What the hell?" Draco said finally finding his voice.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, terror in her voice.

"I woke up from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. What the hell have you done?" Draco walked up and knelt beside her.

He picked up her arm and unwrapped the robe. He saw her arm, lines riddled her scar, the horrible word still visible. He looked her over, wondering if all the blood was from just her arm.

Hermione pulled her arm back, not wanting to look at the grey eyes above her.

"Hermione, what happened to make you do this?"

"I had a nightmare. I wanted to get it off, to make them stop." Hermione said through tears.

Draco sighed. He took out his wand and conjured bandages and paste. " Want to tell me while I clean your arm?"

Hermione looked up, seeing something trusting in, sighed, and began her story.

"I Obliviated my parents before the war to protect them. Afterwards, I went looking for them and found them in a small village outside of Australia. I gave them back their memories, only not all came back. Their memories of me a witch didn't return. My mother accepted it like before. My father, he didn't. He began drinking, more and more as the weeks past. When he would see me, it seemed he would becone furious that I was there. He started throwing things at me, all the while yelling. I tried to stay away, but always found myself in his path. He went from throwing things to actually hitting me. Yelling why had I changed and calling me a disgrace. I would sneak out to Ron's, but he would catch me and beat me for it. I spent the whole summer in that. I still can't get away from it."

Hermione had fresh tears when she finished. Draco had just finished wrapping her arm. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She saw pain and sympathy in them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Draco said in a low whisper.

"No one does. No one can tell." Hermione waved her wand and Draco gasped. "These are all from my father. I glamour everyday and night so no one sees."

Draco stared at the many pink marks over Hermione's arms and face. He couldn't help but feel for her. Suddenly, Draco done something he had never done before, he pulled Hermione to him, and hugged her, no, he held her.

Hermione was shocked at this, but then she felt something. Something that let her relax and lay against his chest. She stayed that way for a long time, she didn't know how long.

Draco and Hermione only moved at the sight if the sun rising.

"I better get back. Ginny's dragging me to Hogsmeade today. Dress shopping."

Draco looked at her, seeing the real Hermione for the first time. His heart hurt for her. Longed to be with her, to help her heal.

"I will keep to my word. I won't say anything. But, next time, I will."

"Thank you, Draco. Hopefully there won't be." Hermione stood up with Draco's help.

"Before you go." He took out his wand and pointed it at her. "Reparo." The blood from her robes disappeared.

Heemione smiled weakly at him. They walked down the stairs together, parting ways at the bottom.

Hermione reached Gryffindor tower, thankful no one was up. She went to her room and grabbed her clothes for the day and changed. She went back down and sat in the armchair waiting for Ginny to wake. She sat there thinking of Draco, how he has changed.

"I guess the war has changed us all."

"Who you talking to?"

"Ginny! You scared me! Oh, uh, no one. Just myself."

"Well are you ready to go?" Ginny asked anciously.

"Yeah, let's go."

They met with Luna and ate breakfast the boaded the carriages. Hermione's mind still on Draco.

Maybe, just maybe, he is what she needed to help her. Her heart sure did say so.

**A/N: Here is another chapter for all my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy! Ok...so...if anyone has any ideas as to how i can really spice up the drama plz feel free to review them to me! Whatever i choose...the person will get a shout out. Ok...that is all! Reviews! They keep me happy...and writing. :)** 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione sat in the second dress shop waiting on Ginny to come out of the changing room. Luna found her dress first. She found a midnight blue knee length dress with a sweetheart bodice, wide satin black ribbon and black tulle bundled at the bottom.

"Oh, Gin! It's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny walked out wearing a floor length dress. It was one shoulder, sequened bodice and it was red until you got about calf length where it turned to orange. It suited her figure perfectly.

"You're right Hermione. I love it!" Ginny squealed.

She changed, purchased the dress, and the three girls headed for lunch. As they walked, Hermione noticed a new shop.

"I'll catch up to you in a few." Hermione said, the others nodded and walked off.

Hermione walked into the shop, immediatly greeted by a plump grey haired woman.

"Welcome to Madam Riley's. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a dress for a halloween ball."

"Well, have a look around. If you need any help, just call."

Hermione nodded and began browsing the racks. She found beautiful dresses, but nothing that really screamed out to her. Just when she was about to give up, there it was. At the back of the store, still on the maniquin. Hermione felt the fabric in awe.

"I just finished that one. Would you like to try it on?" Madam Riley asked from behind her.

"Yes, please."

Madam Riley flicked her wand and the dress floated to the changing room. Hermione gently slipped the dress on, surprised when it magically fitted to her body. She walked out and looked at herself. She was amazed at how she looked.

"It looks beautiful on you, dear. May I ask, where is this halloween ball?"

"Hogwarts. Its a Halloween Masquerade Ball."

"Oh my dear! My first ever student! Hang on just a moment." Madam Riley quickly walked away and come back a few minutes later holding a mask and shoes.

"Here you are. Made just for you and that dress." She smiled.

"How much for it all?" Hermione asked, fearing she couldn't afford it.

"For you dear, 25 Galleons. Half off."

"Oh, why that's very kind of you. Thank you. I'll take them."

"Alright. I'll pack them up."

Hermione changed and went to pay for her things. Madam Riley put the dress in a special garment bag and the shoes and mask in separate boxes. Hermione thanked her and went to meet Ginny and Luna.

"I see you found one. Let's see." Ginny said excited.

"It's a surprise. And I've put a charm on it so no one can peak. I know how you are, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny huffed. "Fine."

They finished their lunch and headed back to the castle. Hermione pleased with her purchase. She may not have a date, but she would at least look good.

The day of the ball had finally arrived. The girls of Gryffindor were running around like chickens. Hermione had her hair in curlers as she helped Ginny into her dress.

"'Mione you better get ready. We only have two hours left!"

"Relax, Gin. I'll be ready. Go ahead. I'll meet you all down there."

"Still don't want to reveal your dress do you?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny rolled her eyes and reluctantly left. When the room was empty, Hermione began to get ready.

She took her hair out of the curlers and began to pin it up on the sides, letting it flow over her shoulders and down her back. She pinned her flowers in the side and began on her make up. She done it lightly since she would have on a mask.

Once that was done, she took her dress out of the bag and slipped it on. Once it was fitted, she slipped into the shoes and put the mask on. It magically stuck to her as to not move.

She looked at herself once over, seeing something missing. She took her wand, waved it and suddenly sparkles came out. It showered her hair, face and exposing skin.

"Perfect." She put her cloak over her and walked out.

She stopped at the top of the staircase leading into the entrance hall. She took the cloak off and all at once, everyone looked up, gasping.

Hermione began her way down. Her dress enchanting. She had a straight chest cut, off the shoulder dress. Magical blooming roses on each shoulder, a corset top that had a 'V' shaped back with the same blooming roses at the bottom of the corset strings. The corset front had elegantly embroidered lilac colored designs. The bottom was bell shaped. The under layer was a shimmering lilac with pink designs in differnt places. The rest of the dress was pink with lilac designs. Every step she took, the material shimmered different shades of pink and lilac. Her shoes had a single rose on the toe, as well as her mask.

She reached the bottom where Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville waited.

"Oh, wow, Hermione. Now I see why you kept it a secret. Made that walk more dramatic! You look beautiful." Luna was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Luna. Same to you. Neville you look handsome." Hermione hugged them.

"Thanks."

"Wow, 'Mione. You are beautiful." Harry said hugging her.

"Thank you." Hermione replied.

"Hermione?"

She turned at the sound of the voice behind her. There stood Draco, looking good in his dress robes of silk and satin.

"Draco. You look dashing."

"Thank you. Do you have a date?"

"No. I was going with Harry and Ginny."

"Would you mind if I escorted you tonight?" Draco asked, holding his breath.

"I'd love to. Harry, thank you. I'll see you inside." She turned and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"It's okay, Harry. If I need you, I'll let you know." Hermione turned back to Draco and took his arm.

"What was that about?" Neville asked.

"No idea." Harry and Ginny said together.

"He understands her. They are good together." Luna said in her day dream voice.

The others rolling their eyes. None of them knowing that Luna was telling the truth, more so than she really knew.

Draco stared at Hermione, entranced by how beautiful she was. How her hair fell perfectly down her shoulders and back. How her eyes shined bright under her mask.

Hermione saw him staring at her. She smiled.

He smiled back. "You're beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

Draco took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed to the music, lost in each others eyes. His metallic greys melting into her chestnuts.

"I'm glad I'm here with you tonight." Draco whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, too."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think I feel something for you. I don't know what it is. I felt it that last time on the Astronomy Tower. Seeing you like that, so broken. I feel like I need to be with you, to help you. You're not the same girl I've watched from afar these past three years. You don't have that same light inside you. I see a small light when you're around people, hiding behind a mask all the time, but it's not you."

Hermione eyes started to mist with his words. He saw through her. She dropped her head.

Draco put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look in her eyes. She had tears trying to escape.

"What's wrong?"

"What you said, it's the truth. You're right. It's hard going through the days hiding my emotions. I want to be back to my old self again. You want to know something?"

"Yes."

"I feel something,too. You have shown me that you have changed when you didn't torment me or say anything. I have told you my deepest secret, and you was there for me, you held me. You are the only person who has seen through my mask. My head is telling me to stop, but my heart is screaming out louder."

Draco stares at her with look of hope. "What is your heart saying?"

Hermione looked at him, seeing that look in his eyes she longed for. "To be with you. To let you in."

Draco smiled like he had never smiled before. He picked her up in a hug, spinning her around. Hermione laughed.

"I promise you now, I'll be here. No matter what." Draco rested his head on hers.

"I know." She whispered.

Draco and Hermione continued their night like no ones business. They danced and talked long into the night. At the end of the ball, Draco walked Hermione to the Gryffindor potrait and said good night, kissing her hand before he left.

Hermione smiled as she entered the common room and up to change. That night she had no nightmares.

Draco walked to dungeons, a smile plastered to his face. The night turned out better than he expected. He walked into the common room and up to change for bed. He went to sleep with a smile.

The next couple of months were tough for Hermione. Her and Draco's relationship became more, and they become official in front of their peers. Hermione could hear the whispers as she walked to her classes. She could feel the stares on her.

She was happy when Ginny and Harry could accept her relationship with Draco, even if they didn't know why. They could tell she was happy.

One night in the common room, Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat around the fire.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry spoke.

"Sure, Harry." Hermione looked up from her book.

"Why Malfoy? I know what you've said before, but I want to know the truth."

Hermione sighed. "He was there for me when I needed it. There are some things that I've kept hidden and he happened to be there when I couldn't handle anymore."

"Well, you know you can tell us. We're still here for you." Ginny said.

"I know." Hermione thought before she decided to tell them. "I found my parents and gave them back their memories, only the one of me being a witch didn't return. My father didn't accept that and he started to drink. He would take his anger out on me." Hermione took off her glamour charm.

Her two friends gasping at what they saw.

"He would call me a disgrace. I couldn't handle it anymore and I began to cut. I tried to scrape it off, but it won't go away. Draco found me at my most vurnerable. He was there to hold me when I cried."

Ginny went over to her crying friend and hugged her. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Harry sat quietly, processing what his best friend just told him. He looked up at her. "Was what Ron done part of your hurting yourself?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry walked over and hugged her. "I'm here for you. And if Malfoy is the one who was there for you, I'll try my best to get along with him."

"Thank you, Harry."

"What are you doing about Christmas?" Ginny asked after wiping tears away.

"Staying here. I've done wrote my parents and told them I had a project I needed to work on."

"I'm glad your not going back. Mum wants us home, or we would stay." Ginny said, relieved.

"I'll be fine, Gin. Don't worry."

The holidays approached. Students crowded Hogsmeade, buying gifts and hanging out before they left. Hermione bought gifts for her mum, Harry, Ginny and Draco.

The day the train was leaving, Hermione recieved a note.

Hermione, Meet me at the Astronomy Tower in five. -Draco

Hermione made her way up. She arrived and found him at the railing. He turned when he heard her walk into the space.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. So, you're staying?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go home. It will be the same as before. You going home?"

"Mother wants me there. She doesn't want to be alone since Father is still serving his sentence."

"That's nice."

Draco walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione rested her head on his chest, taking in his scent. He pulled away from her and lifted her chin.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Draco leaned down, his lips inches away from hers. "Okay."

Hermione leaned up and closed the gap between them. Draco melted. He loved the feel of her lips. He closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

After a minute, they pulled apart.

"Wow." Draco whispered.

"Yeah."

Draco kissed her again. They noticed the time and walked down for Draco to catch the train. Hermione waved him bye and walked to the common room.

Two days later Hermione woke up to a pile of gifts on her trunk. She sat up and put them on the bed. She had gifts from Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, her mum, Luna and Draco.

Harry sent her a copy of her favorite muggle book, Pride & Prejudice. Ginny sent her some make up, her favorite lotions and a new hair treatment gel. Mrs. Weasley sent her a tin of homemade fudge and a new knitted sweater with a note saying she still loves her as a daughter. Luna sent a dreamcatcher made by fairy folk. Her mother, a new outfit she had wanted.

Lastly was Draco's. She pulled off the bow and unwrapped a square box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace. Sapphire and diamonds, shaped into a heart. Hermione put it on, fingering the beautiful jewels. She couldn't wait to see him, or her friends, again.

Hermione put her gifts away and showered. She went down for breakfast and was invited to sit at the head table with the other few students who stayed. She recieved a self inking quill from Professor McGonogall.

Even if Hermione was alone, it was still the best Christmas she had had in years. She thought everything was going to be okay.

Little did she know that would all change after the holidays.

**A/N: So i couldn't help myself. I had to leave my lovelies with something to ponder for a few days. Hehehe. I'm so evil! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. And i know some of you are wondering wherreRon is. Dont worry, he'll be along. :) reviews! Pwez?** 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was relieved when the holidays were over and her friends came back. She hugged each of them and thanked them for her gifts, as did they to her. Ginny caught her up on what happened at the Burrow. Apparently George tried to scare Percy one morning by putting a firecracker in his coffee, but instead put a color changing one and Percy's lips and tounge were yellow for days.

They continued to talk until it was time for bed. Classes resumed the next day and Hermione wanted to be well rested. She went to bed with a smile, happy how things were for her now.

Hermione had a bounce in her step the next morning. She met with Harry and Ginny and the three went to breakfast. At the Great Hall, Draco was leaned against the wall, waiting for Hermione. The three walked over to him, Hermione hugging him.

"Malfoy." Harry spoke first.

"Potter."

"Look, I just want to say that I call a truce. And to say thank you for being there for Hermione. She told us everything."

Draco looked at Hermione, who nodded that Harry was true.

"Alright, Potter. I guess it's so. Don't expect us to be best mates or anything." Draco smirked.

"Fine by me." Harry smiled.

Hermione beamed at the two men who had her heart. "Thank you guys."

"Oi! Hermione!"

Hermione turned to see who yelled her name. She groaned.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you hugging up to the ferret?" Ron came stomping over.

"Chill out, Weasle." Draco said, pushing Hermione behind him a bit.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Ron turning red as he talked.

"Oh get over yourself, Ron. Just because Lavender broke up with you doesn't mean you can be a complete arse to Hermione's boyfriend." Ginny rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Boyfriend? What the hell? Hermione?"

"It's true,Ron. We became official before Christmas." Hermione stepped out from behind Draco and held his hand.

"You can't! He's no good for you!"

"Really? Who says?" Hermione crossed her arms at him.

"Says me! You should be with me, 'Mione. He won't do anything but hurt you."

Hermione's fists clentched and her face angry.

"Let me tell you something, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione suddenly pushing him into the wall. "The only person bad for me, is you! I was with you and you ruined it by sleeping with Lavender! Draco found me and has helped me when I needed it most. You never once noticed when something was wrong. At least Harry and Ginny did, even when I lied and said I was! But you were so stuck up your own ass to notice anything! And hurt me? Really, Ron? Do you not recall how you hurt me? Let me give you some advice, stay away from me. Don't talk to me. Ever."

Hermione moved away, Ron stumbling as she let him go. She had once again drawn a crowd around them. Harry and Ginny stared at her with shocked expressions. Draco just stood there, amazed.

Ron, embarrased, walked away quickly. Hermione turned around to a applause and whisles. She smiled sheepishly as she walked back to her friends.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Harry said nudging her.

"Sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Don't be sorry. He deserved it!" Ginny said back.

"Looks like you my dear are turning bad ass. I like it." Draco put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Well, all that has made me hungry. Let's eat."

The others nodded. Draco left for Slytherin table while Hermione, Harry and Ginny joined Gryffindor. They talked amongst themselves until bell for first class. Ginny parted ways for Transfiguration.

The others walked to Potions. Once in the class, they paired off to start another assignment.

"Today class, you will be working on the Helorm potion. I expect you all to do it right. This will count on your finals. Begin."

Draco collected the ingredients while Hermione collected their cauldron and utensils. They met back and began work.

"So, what does this potion do?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know?" Draco eyed her.

"No. Not really."

Draco suddenly clutched his chest and gasped.

"What? Are you okay?" Hermione asked tryin to not freak out.

"Hermione..Granger...doesn't..know...sonething." Draco whispered, letting go of his chest and smiling.

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded before laughing and hitting him playfully.

"Seriously, what does it do?"

"If brewed properly it can help the drinker by erasing any trace of physical damage, as well as any mental damage. Like someone mentally abusing the drinker can be erased. Not the person themselves but what they have done to hurt. Only downside is it doesn't erase any physical harm that is deeply cut in."

Hermione thought about what Draco said. She wondered.

Hermione sat in the library when a letter floated on her books. She picked it up and read it.

Hermione,  
Meet me at the tower.  
Draco

Hermione smiled. She packed up her things and headed out. She couldn't wait to spend some time with Draco. They haven't had time together since he returned from holidays.

She walked uo the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Reaching the top, she looked around. She didn't see him so she called out to him.

"Draco? Draco you here?"

"Not Draco, sweet cheeks."

Hermione turned to the voice. She gasped when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Zachary. What are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

"Draco isn't coming. I sent you the letter."

Stepping out of the shadows behind Zachary was Pansy.

"Pansy. Should have figured you'd be around. Zachary is your, how do I put this, your boy toy? Am I correct?"

"You're correct." Pansy gave a sickly sweet smile as she walked around Zachary, making sure to rub him in the right spot.

"How did you know where Draco and I meet anyway?"

"I've had Zachary keep track of where Draco goes. Following him."

"Why?"

"Because. He doesn't need to be with filth like you. He is pureblood. He has thrown everything away for a mudblood like you."

Hermione kept her composier while Pansy spoke.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but he has chose me so you're trying to fight a losing battle."

Pansy's face grew angrier than before. Before Hermione could react, Pansy had her wand out.

"Crucio!"

Hermione screamed in agony. She squirmed like she had thousands of knives stabbing her at once. She could feel herself blacking out from the pain. Before she did, she could see a flash of white where she thought Pansy was.

"Hermione? Stay with me Hermione. Come on."

Blackness.

**A/N: So here it is folks! Finally postin after a long weekend. Hope you enjoy! I am friggin thrilled to see I have soooo many followers! And ima fave! Whoopwhoop! :) okay. On to work on the next chap! Reviews! Lemme know how ya feel! Good or bad. :)** 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco sat in the armchair by the fire in Slytherin common room. He was holding the silver pocket watch with elegant green snakes adorning the front that Hermione slipped into his bag before holidays. He opened it to read the inscription she had put.

'For Draco, my Savior.  
Always yours, Mia'

He smiled. He nicknamed her Mia after her last episide on the tower. He couldn't help how he felt for her. His head was losing the fight against his heart. His head said he couldn't because he was pureblood and she was muggle born. His heart, oh how his heart screamed out for the witch. Screaming out to ignore the stereotypes and be with her. He was thinking it was about time he started thinking with his heart from now on.

Suddenly the pocketwatch started glowing, throwing Draco out of his daze. He looked at it and the two snakes started to slither, thrashing around like they were being killed. Before he knew it, the watch opened up, a white light shining out.

When the light died down, Draco looked around and noticed he wasn't at the common room anymore, but at the entrace stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Their tower.

He looked up at the sound of screaming, mixed with the sickening sound of laughing. He bolted up the stairs. He stopped at the sight before him. There, thrashing on the ground in agony, was Hermione. Standing above her was Pansy and Zachary, Pansy's wand pointed at Hermione, an Unforgivable shooting out.

Draco became furious. He threw himself at Zachary, who knocked into Pansy, taking the curse off of Hermione.

Draco punched Zachary until he knocked him out. He jumped up and looked at Pansy. She cowered under his gaze. She threw her wand to the side, then crawled over to Zachary. Pansy felt in his robes for his wand.

"I'm not stupid, Pansy." Draco said behind her.

She looked up to see him holding her and Zachary's wands. She knew she was defeted, so she slumped down beside Zachary.

Draco pocketed the two wands and ran to Hermione. He fell to his knees beside her. He saw blood coming from her mouth where she had bit her tounge hard. He lifted her head and was met with blood.

"Hermione? Stay with me Hermione. Come on." Draco started to form tears in his eyes as he picked her up into his arms.

He looked over at Pansy. "Stay. Here."

He rushed out of the tower towards the hospital. As he half ran, he noticed her necklace he had given her was glowing the same as his watch had. He was curious to why, but pushed it back. He kicked the doors open once he arrived at the hospital. Madame Pompfrey came rushing out.

"What the..? Oh my! What happened to her?"

"She was hit with the Cruciatus curse. She hit her head I think."

"Lay her here." Madame Pompfrey pointed to a bed. "Go get the Headmistress. Now!"

Draco was reluctant to leave, but rushed out. He ran down the hall, not stopping until he reached McGonogall. As he ran in, McGonogall looked up from her papers.

"Mr. Malfoy, what's the rush?"

"Professor...please...Hermione...Cruciatus...hospi tal...now." Draco manage to say between breaths.

McGonogall gasped. She quickly rose from her seat and half ran out of the room, her long robes bellowing behind her. Draco ran to catch up. Within minutes they were beside Hermione's bed.

Draco sat beside her and held her hand. Tears slowly falling down his face.

"Who done this?" McGonogall asked in a whisper.

"Pansy and Zachary. I found Pansy throwing the curse. I have their wands." Draco took the two wands out of his pocket and handed them over.

"Where are they?"

"Astronony Tower. I knocked Zachary out and told Pansy to stay there."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Poppy, let Draco stay. Him and Miss Granger are, together." She turned to leave to collect Pansy and Zachary.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Draco quietly asked.

"She hit her head pretty hard. Fractured her skull. I have mended it best I can. She also had internal bleeding, possibly from multiple turns of the curse. She lost a fair amount of blood, but nothing a few potions couldn't fix. I have given her a pain potion and a dreamless sleep. She will be out for a few days due to the concussion. I'm sorry, dear." Madame Pompfrey put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Draco sat there taking it all in. He stared at Hermione, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. He laid in the bed beside her, gently stroking her hair and face. More tears escaped him, willingly.

"Don't worry, Mia. I'll get them." Draco closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep, Hermione in his arms.

Draco was awaken by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Harry and Ginny standing over him. He was so startled that he fell out of the bed.

"Merlin, Potter. Scare me much?" Draco said sitting up.

"Sorry, Malfoy. What happened to 'Mione? McGonogall told us she was here."

Draco sighed and went into the story. When he was finished, he looked up to see tears in the other's eyes. At that moment, McGonogall walked in, Kingsley behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you tell Kingsley what happened please?"

Draco once again retold the story. Every detail.

"And how did you know to find her?" Kingsley asked.

Draco took out the pocket watch. "This. She gave it to me for Christmas. I was holding it and it suddenly started to glow and the snakes thrashing. Then it opened and a white light shined then I was outside the tower. I also noticed her necklace glowing the same color."

Kingsley stood there for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps Miss Granger done some sort of a spell. We have Miss Parkinson and Mr. Kinsen in custody. As soon as she wakes and can remember we will get her statement." Kingsley bowed to them and walked out.

Ginny looked at Hermione and stroked her hair. Hermione moaned in her sleep, but that was all. Harry turned away. He couldn't see his best friend like that. Not that way, all battered and broken.

He turned back and watched Draco. He could tell she ment something to him. The way he watched her, held her hand and gently kissed her cheek.

"You love her?"

Draco looked up at Harry. "Honestly?" Harry nodded. "Yes. I know I shouldn't with the way I was raised, but I can't help how I feel now. She has given me a sencond chance. I can't give up on her." As he spoke his eyes misted.

"Just promise me one thing Draco." Harry said.

"What?"

"Make her happy. I love her like a sister. She's been hurt enough. If you love her like you say, you won't have a problem with me."

"I promise."

Three days went by, and Hermione still hadn't woke. They were unbearable for Draco. He went to her every chance he got. He was forced to eat by Madame Pomfrey, telling him she didn't need him in the hospital for malnutrition.

Harry and Ginny came by on the third day after classes. They sat beside the bed, not saying anything between the three of them.

Hermione began to stir for the first time. Draco moved closer.

"Mia?'

Hermione opened her eyes slowly.

"Draco? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"I'll go get Madame Pompfrey." Ginny got up and walked across the wing.

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry leaned over.

"Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Ginny and I have been here everyday since you were hurt."

Hermione's mind flashed back to that night. Pansy. "How long?"

"Three days. Kingsley has Pansy and Zachary in custody. We were waiting on you to wake so they could get your side." Draco explained.

Ginny came back in with Madame Pompfrey, Professor McGonogall and Kingsley behind her. Madame Pompfrey done a quick evaluation and gave her okay.

"Now, Miss Granger, I know you just woke up, but can you tell us what happened?" Kinglsey spoke.

Hermione nodded. She searched for Draco's hand. He moved it closer and she held on. "Well, I was in the library when a note landed on my book. It was from Draco, or so I thought. I walked to the tower and he wasn't there. Zachary came out first then Pansy. They wrote the note getting me there. Pansy said Draco needed to be with his own, not filth like me. I stood up to her saying he was with me and she would just have to get over it." She looked over and smiled, seeing Draco smile. "And that's when she pulled her wand out and hit me."

Everyone sat and listened. Kingsley spoke again.

"Mr. Malfoy said the pocket watch you gave him glowed and transported him to you. Can you explain?"

"Yes, sir. I put a charm on it that if I was in any kind of harmful situation that he would be able to be there. It worked fully when I recieved the necklace from him. I had something to tie us together so no matter where we were, he could always get to me." At the last sentence she looked at Draco.

Draco looked at her, staring into her eyes. It was at that moment he knew he truly loved this witch. He took her in his arms and held her.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. The Ministry will contact you in the next few days. I can tell you now, Miss Parkinson will most likely go to Azkaban, as for Mr. Kinsen he will have wand restriction. You wilm recieve a letter. Hope you get well soon." With that, Kingsley left.

"Madame Pompfrey, when can Hermione leave?"

"Anytime, Miss Weasley. She is healed. I do advise you Miss Granger, if you feel anything, come see me."

"Thank you. Gin, can you help me dress?"

"Sure. Out you two."

Draco and Harry walked out to the corridor. Draco was releaved that Hermione was okay and Pansy and Zachary would get what they deserved.

Harry let out a deep sigh. "I should warn you, Ron is still pissed."

Draco scoffed. "That's his problem. He won't get after her. Wether she stops him.."

"Or us." Harry finished. "I can see how happy she is. I won't let Ron ruin it again. Even if you are the one who makes her happy." Harry smirked.

"Thanks, Potter."

**A/N: Here it is. Thought I'd do this one from Draco's POV. hope you enjoy! Reviews plez! They keep this going!** 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hermione! It's here!"

Hermione looked up from her books to see Ginny and Harry running towards her table at the back of the library.

"Well, go on. Read it Mia." Draco prodded her when she had the letter in hand.

She opened it gently and began to read aloud.

"Dear Miss Hermione Granger. This letter is to inform you that on the 15 day of January, said persons, Pansy Parkinson and Zachary Kinsen, were tried for using One of Three Unforgivable Curses on you on the 10th day of January.

They were administered the Veritaserum under the watchful eye of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, Silera McZir, Head of Department of Misuse of Magic, and Dilor Figura, Head of Juvenile Corrections.

Under the influence, Miss Parkinson admitted to using a Unforgivable, stating that, quote, 'THE FILTHY - HAD IT COMING! SHE HAD NO BUSINESS DIRTYING UP OUR ONLY GOOD PUREBLOOD NAME!'

Also under the influence, Mr. Zachary Kinsen stated the he and Miss Parkinson had a deal that if he followed Draco Malfoy and helped her, that she would grant him 'sexual' favors.

It has been said that punishments for Miss Parkinson shall be 15 years in Azkaban Prison also serving a life probation with no use of magic and an order of stay away should she ever come across victim. Mr. Kinsen will serve 6 years of restricted wand use, seeing as how his wand never threw the curse.

For a complete transcript of hearing, you may contact Fleur Weasley."

Hermione put down the letter and looked at the three around her. "Well, at least she can't come looking for me."

"That's a bonus. How do you feel about it?" Harry asked.

"Okay. I can't say what is a proper punishment. But it seems fair."

"At least they're gone." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded.

"How about we go eat? It's almost dinner." Harry said standing.

"Good idea, Potter. Instead of the Great Hall, how about we all go to the tower?"

"You mean, all of us?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Sure. We're all friends, right?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Mia, it's me. I thought they would like to experience a sunset from the tower."

"Ohh. That sounds lovely. Harry and I will go get the food and meet you in ten." Ginny jumped up and grabbed Harry's hand.

"What?" Draco asked as he faced Hermione, who had her eyebrows raised at him.

"Just wondering what has gotten into you."

"Nothing. Potter and I have a understanding. We have called a truce. He sees how happy you are with me and I know how you love him so we decidedd to be 'friends' for you." Draco motioned his fingers in air as he spoke.

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

He held back to her. "You're welcome, love. Now let's get going."

Draco stood and helped Hermione gather their books. They walked hand in hand to their rendevous spot. They met the others at the bottom stairs then headed up. Draco and Harry cast a warming charm around them before sitting down.

"Now I know why you come here. It's so peaceful." Ginny said as she laid out the food.

"It is." Hermione scooted closer to Draco, who put his arm around her.

The four ate and talked until the sun started to set. They sat facing the grounds, Ginny snuggling to Harry and Hermione to Draco.

As the sun started to set, Hermione looked over at Draco, who was already looking at her. They stared into each others eyes, both deep in silver and chesnut. They could see the want and need for each other.

Draco put his hand on Hermione's cheek. He caressed it with his thumb then moved his thumb to her lips. She closed her eyes, a chill running over her, and not because of the cold.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco inches away from her. She closed the gap between them. Their lips met, both of them melting into the other. They deepened the kiss, Draco's tounge begging access, Hermione granting it. Hermione gave a soft moan as Draco gently pulled at her hair.

Hermione reluctantly pushed him away. Draco looked at her, but after seeing her eyes, he gently nodded, knowing what she was saying.

"Wow. That was beautiful. Thank you for inviting us up." Ginny spoke.

"Welcome. We better get going before it gets to late." Draco nodded to Ginny and stood, holding his hand out to Hermione.

She took it and stood, linking her arm through his. The four walked down the stairs, parting for Draco to head to the dungeons.

None of them noticed the set of eyes that watched them the entire evening.

"Miss Granger, can you tell me what the Juniper root is used for in the Filora Potion?"

Hermione nodded. "The Juniper root is used as a seditive. It helps the drinker relax as the other ingredients numb the body to which is harmed. People used the Filora potion as a way of torturing or a way of amputating."

"Thank you. Today class you will work on the many uses of Juniper root and make your own small batch of Filora. Begin."

Hermione walked to the cuboard to collect her things. On her way, Ron bumped into her, hard. She turned around to look at him. He glanced back at her, a weird look in his eye.

She shook it off and went back to collecting her things. She walked back to her table and began her work. She could feel eyes on her, but refused to look.

"Mia." Draco whispered. "Why is Weaslebee staring at you like that?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder. Ron was giving her a death glare. She turned back and shrugged at Draco. She continued to work, ignoring Ron.

At end of class everyone made two vials each and turned them in. Hermione said goodbye to Draco, who had to stay after. She walked towards Charms by herself, content.

Suddenly, Hermione was violently pushed into a wall. She dropped her books as her arm hit the wall hard. She cried out in pain. She turned to see Ron in front of her.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione whimpered.

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. "Guess I just felt like hurting you like you did me."

"Me? You're the one who cheated. I didn't do anything. Quit trying to turn this on me." Hermione had tears in her eyes from pain.

"It is all your fault. You weren't there. So, now look what is happening. Everything is going to fall apart. Don't forget that. You slag." Ron casually walked away.

Hermione stood in shock. How could he say that to her? Hermione, for the first time, ever, skipped her classes. She walked in pain towards the Astronomy Tower.

She threw her books and bag down and stomped around, gruntly screaming. Too frustrated to see straight, she sat on the cold floor. She rocked herself back and forth, mumbling and crying.

"Why? Why does this happen? Why when I'm happy, things get ruined?"

She closed her eyes. She could hear a tiny voice in the back of her mind. Before she knew what was happening, she felt the all to familiar sting of blade to skin. She looked down and gasped. She had done cut again. Something she promised she wouldn't do again.

She tried to stop the bleeding, but before she could do anything, she heard the sound of feet scuffling behind her. She went to turn her head but never seen who it was before she was blacked out.

Hermione finally came to, her head pounding. She realized she couldn't feel her body. Although she was relaxed.

"Wonderful stuff, Filora. Did you know, if I was to torture you, you couldn't feel anything, but you would be aware?"

Hermione looked over to see Ron. Tears stung her eyes.

"Why?" Was all she could manage out.

"Because. You know why."

"I haven't done anything."

Ron scoffed and bent down low so he was inches from her face. "Of course not."

Ron bent lowerbeside her. She of course couldn't feel anything. She could see him, scratching into her arm. Her eyes widened.

He was cutting into her arm. She could smell the blood. After ten minutes, that seemed like hours to her, she started to feel excruciating pain. She screamed out.

"Can you feel that?" Ron qustioned. "Good. I hope you feel all this pain!"

"Ron. Please. Stop!" Hermione screamed out.

Ron finally stopped. Without a word, only a evil smirk, Ron walked out.

Hermione stared up at the sky, blurry from the tears. She could feel blood running around her. She closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

"Hey, Potter. Have you seen Hermione?" Draco walked up to Harry outside the Great Hall.

"No. Not since potions."

"I haven't either." Ginny chimed in.

"She wasn't in any classes. That's not like her." Draco became worried.

"Hey, Ron. Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny stopped her brother before he walked in.

"Mmmm...nope." He smirked.

Harry watched him, a curious look on his face. "Now that I think of it, Ron was missing too."

"Yeah. And he was staring at her in a weird way earlier."

"You don't think he done anything?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Ginny. He has been on a rant." Harry replied.

"I think we need to find her. Where's the one place she goes?" Ginny questioned.

"The tower!" Harry and Draco said together.

The three ran as fast as they could to the tower. They made it up the stairs, all of them stopping at the sight.

"No, no. Mia! Oh Merlin, not again! Mia wake up!" Draco ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Oh..my...god." Ginny whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ginny pointed at Hermione's arm and Harry looked. He looked away at what was there. Carved deep into her skin, was the words 'dirty mudblood whore'.

"I'll kill him!" Harry growled.

"Later. We need to get her to the hospital." Draco picked up Hermione's motionless body and walked out.

Harry and Ginny not far behind.

"I swear he will pay for this. I don't know what the hell has gotten into him, but he will pay."

"He will, Harry. He will." Ginny growled.

**A/N: Sorry if chapter is short! So...don't hate me for this one! I had to make it more drama-y. Sorry if it sucks! Reviews please my lovelies! Im hitting a writers block! Need ideas! Shout outs promised! More reviews mean more chapters. But on a good note...soooo happy to see so many followers! :) again..reviews plez!** 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione woke in a pearl white room. She looked around as she sat up. She didn't know what this place was. She slowly stood.

"Hermione." A voice whispered.

She turned and gasped. Standing before her was Remus Lupin. Tears filled her eyes.

"Remus? Am I...dead?"

He chuckled. "No. You're merely in the between. Your body still lives, but your soul has not yet passed."

"Why am I here?"

"Because someone down there truly loves you. More than just one. Three to be precise."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Harry, Ginny, and..Draco?"

"Yes, 'Mione. Him, too. They are begging your soul to stay. The choice is up to you. You can pass from that life, or, you can return to your body."

"What if I choose to return?" Hermione whispered.

"If you choose that path, you will not be the same. You have been through many traumatic experiences. Ron, harming yourself, Pansy. Your father." Hermione gasped. "Yes, we know of your home life. All of us who have died."

"What will change?"

"You will not be the same as I said. Your magic will be more powerful. But you must be careful. If at any time you feel angry or scared, your magical core will begin to extract itself. It will form small, like a bubble, then the more you feel, the bigger it gets until finally it comes out, exploding. You must take heade to this. If you should let it get out of control, there could be dire consequences."

Hermione took in all he said. She contemplated for a moment. She looked up to meet his gaze.

"I feel a pull to go back. Goodness knows Harry and Ginny can't live without me. And Draco..." She trailed off.

"He needs you, too. More than you know." Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your life has more meaning to it than what has happened in the past. You are destined to be great, Hermione. Don't let a few people dictate you. You control your life, your future. If you go back, your world will change. For good or bad, you decide."

Hermione turned to hug her old professor. "Thank you. So, how to I get back?"

Remus smiled. "Just walk through that door and you will find your way." He pointed to the far left.

Hermione slowly walked to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and turned to look back. Remus was standing, hands in his pockets, smiling at her. With a nod of approval, she opened the door. A strong pull at her chest.

Harry, Ginny and Draco sat around Hermione's bed. She had been asleep, if you could call it that, for almost twenty-four hours. Her breathing very shallow. Draco held her hand the entire time.

Ginny had lifted her head at the sound of shuffling and quickly looked at Hermione. Her eyes widened.

"Guys! Look!"

Harry and Draco looked up and joined Ginny in shock. Before their eyes, Hermione started to move. Her color came back, giving her a tannish glow. Her hair started growing golden blonde streaks on either side of her face. Her breathing became regular again. She opened her eyes, they now had turned from chesnut to bright autumn.

"Hermione?" Harry was the first to speak.

Hermione looked over at her friends. She smiled. "Hi guys."

"Oh, 'Mione, it's good to have you back. Again." Harry wrapped his arms around her. Ginny joined, crying.

They let go and Hermione looked at Draco. She reached out for him. He took her hand and sat beside her.

"I thought you were gone for sure." He whispered.

"No. I almost was. Remus told me that the love of you three is what was pulling me back."

"Remus? 'Mione, if you seen Remus, does that mean you were...were dead?" Harry choked out

"No, not dead. I was in between. I had a choice to come back or go with him. The pull I felt was you. He told me that with all the tramatic experiences I've had, my magic is more powerful now."

"What exactly does that mean?"Ginny questioned.

"I guess it means that if I'm angry or scared, I have to be careful or I can endanger those around me. He said it would change me."

Draco handed her a bedside mirror. "What's this for?"

"Just look." He replied.

Hermione took the mirror and gasped. She saw her hair and eyes had changed. She toyed with her hair for a moment, then noticed the bandage on her arm.

"Oh, yeah, there's something you should know. Ron carved into your arm. Deep. We gave you a few doses of Helorm, but it didn't fix the words." Harry said quietly.

Hermione put the mirror down and began to unwrap her arm. Draco stopped her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to see." She continued to unwrap her arm. Her eyes closed at the sight.

"I wish it would heal."

"Uh, Mia, how are you doing that?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "Doing what?"

Draco pointed to her arm. She stared in shock as all her cuts and the words began to heal.

"It must be, no it can't! I have a powerful ability to wandless magic. I'm wanting it to heal and disappear and its doing it."

"That's...crazy!" Draco exclaimed.

"This can't be. It's to bizarre. I don't think there have ever been any cases of this."

"Yes, Miss Granger. There have."

All four turned to see Professor McGonogall standing a few feet away.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione questioned.

Professor McGonogall handed her a book. "Read Chapter 84."

Hermione opened and began to read.

"Deloria Silaria. Born 13th September 1785-Died 25th May 1856(officially)

Deloria Silaria is the only person in recorded history to ever come back from a near death. She was a brilliant witch, excelling at everything she set out to do.

She suffered a deathly dose of poison, given to her by a coworker who wanted to take her position in upper class. She was declared dead at age 25.

Just before they carried her body away, she gasped for breath. Once able to talk, she explained of a pearly place where someone she once admired and loved who had passed told her of what was to become. She chose to live her life instead of pass on.

Once returned, she came to discover that her appearance changed to match that of her lover and also she had gained the power of wandless magic. She could heal, harm, charm and spell with just a flick of her wrists.

She disregaurded the words of many about her strength of magic. She became angry with family and she crumbled the entire village, killing all who was there. She was shunned away to a secluded cottage, where she lived out her life with husband and daughter."

Hermione looked up at her professor, many questions running through her head.

"I know what you want to ask. First, you are the brightest witch of your age, so there is nothing surprising about your newfound magic. Another is I believe you once loved Remus as a father, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"He came to you to help you. And do heade his warnings. Lastly, your appearance. The golden blonde streaks, they match those of Mr. Malfoy. Your eyes are a perfect mixture of both yours and his."

"That explains the strong pull. Professor, how can I control my...magic?"

"That, Miss Granger, takes time. You will have to work hard. No one can teach you, only you control yourself."

"This is harder than I thought." Hermione mumbled to herself.

She had been working in her magic for two hours, trying to control it with the use of her wand. She didn't want people to know she could do wandless magic. Everytime she tried to levitate a single piece of paper she would levitate her books, bag and any other objects laying around.

"Okay. Relax. Focus on the paper." Hermione casted the charm, focusing on the one object.

The paper lifted, alone at first, followed only by her book. She let off, happy at the progress.

"How's it going?" Draco walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Better. I am able to focus on one thing without causing other things to happen. My only problem is, I'm afraid of what will happen if I'm mad." Hermione leaned against him.

"Can I help?"

Hermione thought for a few minutes. "As a matter of fact, you can." She faced him. "Remind me of what I have been through. Why I was hurt."

Draco raised a eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If I get out of control, kiss me."

Draco sighed. "Okay."

Hermione closed her eyes. She felt Draco get close to her ear. He took a deep breath, readying himself for the task.

"Ron left you, for that slag, Lavender. He hurt you. You took the hurt out on yourself." Another deep breath. "Your father. Oh how he hates you. You're different. He has hurt you."

Hermione began to feel the anger bubble. She tried to control it as Draco went on. She could feel her magic surround her. She told herself to hold it down. Before she knew it, Draco was kissing her. She immediatly calmed down.

"That was good. I had to stop you before the tree branch hit me over the head. Other than that you did good."

"Thanks. I could feel it. I was telling myself to hold it down. Guess it worked a bit."

"It did. Now, how about we go meet up with the other two and eat dinner." Draco nodded back to the castle.

Hermione picked up her things and walked hand in hand with Draco to the Astronomy Tower.

"I have a question. McGonogall said that my appearance changed to match my lovers and Remus told me you needed me more than I know. Draco, do you love me?"

"Mia, I have loved you for the longest time, I just never realized it until these past months. I just haven't said anything because of what you've been through."

"Well, believe it or not, I've loved you for awhile, too. I just kept it a secret because it was me, and you were you."

"Well, times have changed. Now I can freely say this. I love you, Hermione Granger."

"And I can finally say I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss her. They moved apart and continued to walk towards the school.

They made it to the tower and sat with Harry and Ginny, talking about anything and everything. Hermione was finally feeling happy for the first time all year. She just hoped it would stay that way.

Merlin knows she doesn't need anything else happening. She had been through enough, but she had someone in mind who needed a little bit of necessary roughness. A sly smile crossing her face.

**A/N:Here is another dearies. Sorry the ending isnt that great, had to end it somehow. Writers block sucks! And to my reviewer who was afraid Hermione was becoming to much of a victim, hopefully this will help out understand why she has been thru so much! Id love to hear more from all my lovely viewers! It could help ease the block! And they make me happy! :)**! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hogsmeade weekend had arrived. It so happened to be the weekend before Valentine's, so, naturally, the streets were filled with students running around buying gifts.

Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny walked along the crowded streets, trying their best to not get pumled over.

"Geez, I don't know what all the fuss is about in buying a gift for someone." Ginny exclaimed, pushing to the side of a building to keep frim getting run over.

"Oh come on, Gin. It's for someone to show they love a person. Don't you love getting gifts from me?"

"Of course, Harry, but at least you put thought into yours instead of buying some lame card and cheap gifts."

"That's true. What do you think, 'Mione?" Harry turned to her.

"I think a simple thoughtful gift will be the best way."

"Same here. Just a simple way to tell someone how you feel." Draco said pulling Hermione closer.

Hermione smiled. "Let's go get some drinks."

The other three nodded and off they went to the Three Broomsticks. They managed to find a table in the back, Hermione and Ginny taking a seat while Harry and Draco went to get drinks.

Making sure they were out of earshot, Draco turned to Harry. "Potter, you know Mia. What kind of stuff would she like?"

"The great Malfoy doesn't know what to get a girl?" Harry laughed.

"I'm serious, Potter. She's different."

Harry chuckled. "You're right. She is. She's the kind who just likes something that came from the heart. She doesn't like recieving flowers 'cause they just die. She loves poetry. She's just a simple kind."

Draco took in all Harry said as he paid for drinks. "Thanks, Potter."

"No problem. Now, there's a matter to discuss. Ron is still acting loony, talking to himself and all."

"I'm not worried about him. Mia can take care of her own if she had to. Weasley is not a problem. If he decides to be ignorant then let him."

Harry just nodded. "I hope for 'Mione's sake he stays away."

Draco scoffed. "More like for his sake. She's gotten good at keeping emotions down, but when it comes to Weasley, he won't end up pretty."

They boys reached the table and sat beside the girls. They all talked for awhile before finally heading back to the school.

"It's such a beautiful day." Ginny exclaimed as they stepped out of the carrige at the school.

"It is. Draco, would you like to have lunch out here today? Maybe be the lake under the willow?" Hermione asked wrapping her arm through his.

Draco smiled. "I'd love to."

"Well, we're going inside. Got some things to discuss with the team. See you later." Harry waved.

Hermione and Draco walked to the lake hand in hand. Once under the tree, Draco transfigured his cloak into a large blanket, Hermione conjuring up some sandwiches.

"Are you happy?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. "Yes."

"How happy?"

"Considering what has happened to me and how things have turned out, I'd say very happy."

Draco looked at her puzzled. "How can you be happy about that?"

Hermione giggled. "Oh Draco. Don't you know if it wasn't for any of that we wouldn't be together? If you wouldn't have helped me, Merlin knows where I'd be."

Draco smiled. "You're right. And I'm kind of glad I found you."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Have I told you that I love your smile?"

"No. You haven't."

"Well, I do." Draco leaned over and gently kissed her. He pulled away after a moment and smiled.

Hermione turned her head quickly at the sound of what sounded like a deep growl from someone. She looked around but seen no one.

"That's strange. Sounded like a growl."

"Could be nothing. Let's finish eating." Draco knew in his mind what it was, but he wasn't about to tell Hermione, for he knew what would happen.

Valentine's day had finally come around. The school looked like cupid had vomited all over the place. Bright pinks and reds everywhere.

"Boy, McGonogall sure did go overboard this year." Harry said as he sat down for breakfast.

"I don't think it was her. I believe she was conned into this." Hermione said.

"By who?"

"Lavender and the Patil twins."

"I could definatly see that. They went way over this time."

About that time, a hundred little cupids came flying into the Great Hall, shooting arrows at people, delivering gifts. Hermione dunked as a arrow shot by her head, sending it to Dean Thomas.

"Good grief! They're going to put a eye out with those things!" Ginny screamed, an arrow barely missing her face.

Hermione looked up to see Draco laughing at them. She gave him a sarcastic smile in return. She looked down as she felt a tug on her robes. There stood a second year.

"Hello, Bella. Can I help you?"

"I was asked to deliver this to you Miss Hermione."Bella held out a wrapped package.

"Thank you, Bella." Hermione took it from her and turned back to the table.

"Wonder what this is?"

"Open it and see." Harry said.

Hermione pulled the rapping off to find a dozen silk roses, each one changing colors every few seconds. Attached was a note. Hermione took it off and began to read.

~My Mia,  
This is the only way I can describe how I feel. I hope you like it.

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right.  
I love thee purley, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with passion put to use In my old griefs, and with my childhood faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose With my lost saints, I love the with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose, I shall love thee better after death.

I love you, Hermione. Don't forget that.  
Always Yours,  
Draco~

Hermione has mist forming in her eyes. She smiled at the gift.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She turned to Draco, who had snuck up behind her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Ahem."

"Sorry. Let's get out of here." Hermione blushed at Harry and Ginny.

Outside the Hall, the four sat in the courtyard.

"How did you know that I'd like this?"

"Well, let's just say I had a little bit of inside help." Draco gave her a wink.

Hermione turned to Harry. "You helped him?"

"Yeah. He asked so I told him."

Hermione hugged him. "I'm glad to know someone listened all those times when I recieved gifts."

"Yeah, well, I'm a good listener." Harry shrugged.

The bell rang for first class so Hermione, Draco and Harry headed to potions, Ginny waving bye as she headed to hers.

The older three found their respective spots and waited on class to begin. Snape barged through the door as usual, wrote their assignment on the board, and left them to it.

Hermione worked dilagently, keeping focus on her task at hand. Draco stared at his brown haired witch as she did her thing. He loved the way she put herself into it. He finally managed to finish the assignment before the end of class.

After potions, they headed to Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid had them sort the Blast Ended Screwts to male and female. Needless to say they all visited Madame Pompfrey before lunch.

During lunch, a chubby cupid flew over Draco and shot his arrow into Draco's ham. Annoyed, Draco picked up the packaged and opened it to find a dog tag style necklace with a serpent and lion on one side and the other the phrase "Forever Thine, Forever Mine, Forever Ours".

Draco looked over at his witch and smiled. She was smiling back. He mouthed "I love you" to her and she done the same. He felt deep down that she was the one for him.

The rest of the day was interesting. A couple of cupids ended up in a fight, shooting arrows across the hall. One catching Neville in the bottom, of course getting stuck. Another hitting Lavender between the eyes.

At dinner, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco sat at the very end of Gryffindor table, seeing as how Draco was now looked down apon by certain people. As they ate, Hermione couldn't help the feeling of something about to happen wash over her.

Seeing the look on her face, Harry leaned across the table. "Are you alright, 'Mione?"

"Yeah. I just have this feeling come over me like somethings going to happen."

"Maybe it's nothing." Ginny said.

"No. This is something. A bad kind of something." Hermione furrowed her brow in thought.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Get your ass out here right now you freakish bitch!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Her breathing quickened and eyes darted to the entrance hall. Walking in the door way was none other than Ron Weasley, and her father.

Harry and Draco jumped up quickly. Hermione followed behind. She reached for both boy's hand, both clasping hers.

"So I see you have spread your legs to both of these boys. I knew you were whoring around." David Granger was half drunk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ron called. Told me what you've been doing. I'm here to drag your ass back home."

"I'm not going. I haven't done anything. Ron has lied to you."

"Have I now? So you haven't cut your arms? You haven't whored around?" Ron questioned.

"Back off, Ron. She doesn't deserve this." Harry stepped in front of Hermione, still holding her hand.

"Back off? BACK OFF? You back off Harry! Why are you sticking up for her? You know what she did!"

"She did nothing to you! It's all your fault!" Harry half yelled.

"Just shut up and give me my daughter!" David reached around and grabbed Hermione tightly and violently by the arm.

"Let me go!" Hermione yelled.

Suddenly out of no where, a gush of air shot her father against the wall. She stood, shocked, looking to Draco and Harry who nodded and shrugged.

"What the hell? You bitch!"

"Don't speak to her like that you prick!" Draco stepped forward.

Hermione put her hand on his arm. "It's okay. I can handle this."

She looked at her father. "If you ever come near me again, I will hurt you. More than what you have done to me."

"Is that a threat?" David stood and came towards her. She flicked her wrist, wand in hand, and shot him against the wall where he stayed.

"Don't come near me again! Stay far away from me. If I owl mum and tell her I'm coming over, you better be gone. I don't want to have anymore contact with you. Or it won't be pretty. Got that?" Hermione had her wand pointed at his throat.

David Granger looked at the people around him that had gathered to see what was going on. He looked down at his daughter.

"Fine. I don't want to be around you or your freakish ways no how."

Hermione let him down. "Bitch"

She flicked her wrist and a slash went across his cheek. "Want to say that again? Didn't think so."

She then turned to Ron, who was staring in puzzlement. She walked towards him, he backing away until Harry and Draco seized his arms.

"And you, Ronald Weasley. You no good wizard! How dare you? Bringing my poor excuse for a father here? And then telling lies on me."

Wind started building around her as she spoke. Draco and Harry looking at each other, knowing the outcome of this.

"You are pathetic! Thinking you could get away with this! With everything! No longer will you do this. To me or anyone else. I don't know what will happen to you, but whatever it is, may God have mercy on your soul!"

At that moment, the wind that had been building suddenly shot straight at Ron. Draco and Harry hurled him forward aand jumped to the side. Ron was hurled into the air and slammed into the hard wall, knocking him unconcious. Hermione could feel her body relaxing. She went to her friends to help them up.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Are you okay?" Harry asked brushing debree off.

"Yeah. I'm fine actually." She smiled.

Ginny came running out, barely glancing at her brother. "Wow. As cool as that was, McGonogall wants to see you. And us." She said looking at the boys.

"Well, let's get this over with." Draco put his arm around Hermione as they strolled to the Headmistress.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hubby was home and Ive been busy with my moms dr. appointments. Actually finished this one waiting at hospital! Lol! Thanks to all my lovely followers! And those who tagged me as a fave! U love me, u really love me! Ha! Keep it going! Helps me out! Plez review with ur thoughts or ideas! :)**  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tell me, Miss Granger, why was your father at this school?" McGonogall peered at her over her moon spectacles.

"Ron."

"I see. Why did he do that?"

"I don't know Professor. Perhaps to try and break me down. Try and embarass me."

McGonogall drummed her fingers together, deep in thought.

"What's going to happen?" Harry spoke.

"Well, Mr. Weasley will be expelled, put on probation. Your father's memory changed." Kingsley said from behind the desk.

"Fine. What about Hermione?" Draco asked.

"She's free to go. Just be careful how you, say, expand, yourself." Kingsley nodded.

"Thank you, sir. I will." Hermione nodded back.

"You three stay with her. Who knows if anything else can happen to her this year." McGonogall said.

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison.

At the Headmistress' order, they left. All heading to the courtyard. They sat in silence for awhile. Hermione closing her eyes, a feeling of happiness coming over her.

"Hey, Mia, are you doing this?" Draco asked, breaking her out of her daydream.

She opened her eyes to see the flower petals of the cherry blossom tree swirling around them in a gentle breeze.

"I guess I am." She giggled.

"Wicked." Ginny whispered.

"What's causing this?" Harry asked.

"I guess my happiness. Happy because I have great friends. Happy that I no longer have to worry about people hurting me. Happy because someone truly loves me." She turned to Draco at the last sentence.

He smiled as he took her in his arms. "Always." He gently kissed her.

It was finally graduation day for Hermione, Draco and Harry. The last few months were somewhat normal for them. Hermione had to deal with some students giving her hell about her father and Ron. Thankfully Harry shut the few up who did.

Draco done his best to distract her from it all so she wouldn't lose herself and hurt someone. Although he thought Lavender deserved Hermione's wrath.

Hermione sat in her room with Ginny, getting ready for graduation.

"Are you nervous?"

Hermione looked at the red head in the mirror. "A little. Just about what I'll be doing afterwards. And what's going to happen to Draco and I."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You and Draco will stay together."

"I hope so." Hermione turned back to finish her hair when a owl flew in, landing on her table.

Hermione took the letter and began to read. Her eyes grew wide, causing Ginny to try and read over her shoulder.

"Oh come in, 'Mione! What's it say?"

"Dear Miss Granger, I would like to offer you a top notch position working along side me in the Ministry as my Advisor. Traveling with me to meet with other Ministers and being in any legal doings.

I hope you will accept. Pay will be worth the while. I will wait your response at your earliest convinence.

Yours,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Wow! That sounds wonderful! Is that what you applied for?"

"Well, not exactly, but it's a great job. What do you think the boys will say?"

"Go for it. I mean, they'll be training as Aurors and working alongs side Kingsley. Just ask."

Hermione nodded. She stood to put her robes on, putting the letter in her pocket and left with Ginny to meet with the others.

Ginny said her congradulations and went to sit with her family. Hermione joined Harry and Draco at the doors of the Great Hall.

"I have something to tell you guys. I want your opinions."

The two nodded.

"I recieved a letter moments ago from Kingsley, asking me to work alongside him as his own Advisor. Traveling included."

"Oh Mia that'a great! Are you accepting?"

"I thought about it."

"You should. You'll still be with us. We were asked to be his personal Aurors once done with training. So we will still be together." Harry said.

"Really? That's great! Alright then. I'll accept." Hermione smiled.

"Looks like life has turned around for you love." Draco whispered.

"Yes, it has."

The ceremony began. McGonogall saying her speech, then the Heads. Shortly after was the giving of diplomas. Hermione took the stage, smiling at the sight of her friends and the Weasley's and her mom cheering for her.

After the ceremony, Hermione found Kingsley to speak with him.

"Excuse me Minister."

"Ah, Hermione. Congradulations."

"Thank you, sir. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course. I take it you recieved my letter?"

"Yes, sir. I was informing you that I fully accept your offer."

"Great. How about you come to my office next week and we will discuss everything?"

"Sounds good. Why me?"

"Well, I need someone with your brains to help me in the toughest of situations. Your brilliance and knowledge is just what I need beside me."

"Thank you, sir."

Hermione went back to her friends, happier than ever. They all sat under the willow tree be the lake, spending their last moments together before leaving.

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

Draco stood her up and looked into her eyes. "You know I love you."

"I do."

"Well, being with you has made me happiest I've ever been. I realized I wanted to take care of you as long as you would let me that last time you was in the hospital."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

Draco breathed in to calm his nerves. "What I'm trying to say is, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Draco dropped to one knee and pulled out a beautiful silver band with a sapphire and diamond placed elegantly in a heart shap on top.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes." Was all she could say.

Draco put the ring on her hand and kissed her. Harry and Ginny clapping.

"Did you two know?" Hermione asked.

"Yeap. Helped him pick out the ring, too." Harry said.

"When?"

"Remember when I made you go with me to the bookstore?" Ginny asked.

"Yea...oh. You sneaky people." She smiled.

"Did you think of me as anything but?" Draco smirked.

"No." Hermione suddenly thought of something. "I have no where to stay after today."

"Yes you do. You and Draco will be at Sirius' house with me til you get one of your own."

"Really?"

"Yeap. All taken care of." Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Well, we better get back and get our things. Train leaves soon." Ginny said.

The four walked back to the castle together and collecting their trunks. The train ride back to London was interesing to say the least.

Word spread of Hermione and Draco's engagment like wildfire. Soon the train was filled with happy wishes or vulgar comments. It soon stopped when Draco stood up to them. Once at Platform 9 3/4, Ginny left with her family, Harry, Hermione and Draco taking off for their new home.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked Draco.

"As I've ever been."

"Me, too. I love you."

"As I love you, too."

**A/N: Sorry if its short. Hope you like it. :) thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! A shoutout to 2 of my lovely reviewers: LadyAirie-life never settles down for me but thanks for the words and so happy to know you love me! :) and to heavensangel01- i'm still waiting on my flowers and cookies! Haha! Now, a question, would anyone like to see a chapter with the wedding? Im debating on if i should write it (maybe with some lemons) or just skip to a epiloge. Review & let me know!

Love, Peace & Chicken Grease!** 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Harry!"

"What is it?" He asked, running into the kitchen where Hermione was.

"Control Kreatcher please! He keeps taking the cooking utensils away from me!"

"Filthy witch has no business being in this house!"

"Kreatcher! You will not speak to her that way! This is my house now. Leave this kitchen."

"Yes, master." Kreatcher handed Hermione the spatula and walked away mumbling profanities.

"Thank you. I can't tolerate him too much." Hermione went back to cooking breakfast.

"Neither can I. It smells good in here." Harry took a seat at the table.

"Thanks. It'll be ready soon."

Harry nodded. He picked up that mornings Daily Prophet and began to read. Soon after Ginny came down, followed by Draco.

He walked up behind Hermione and kissed her neck. "Morning love."

"Morning. Have a seat." Hermione gave him a quick kiss before putting the last of the pancakes on a plate.

She flicked her wrist and the plates levitated to the table. She retrieved four goblets and sat in her seat. She poured orange juice for them all and began to pile her plate.

"Oh, gaws mini. Fis ish sho goosh." Harry said, mouth full of pancakes.

"Um..thanks?"

"That was a complement." Ginny assured her.

Ginny had been staying for almost a week. After seeing her family, she floo'd over to be with her friends. Hermione was happy to have a girl with her.

"So, what are plans today?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm going to meet with Kingsley about work."

"We are going to start training." Draco chimed in.

"Well, I'm going to help mum deknome the garden ."

"Good luck." Harry and Hermione said together.

"What?" Draco was confused.

"Long story." Ginny replied.

They finished breakfast and went to get ready for their day. Hermione retreated to her room to shower. After her shower she carefully picked out her clothes. She chose her deep purple knee length dress with a wide black belt at the waist and her black pumps. She curled her hair and applied light make up.

She walked downstairs and was met with whistles. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"You look good, 'Mione." Harry said walking over to her.

"Thanks, Harry."

"You look beautiful." Draco kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. Well, here goes nothing."

"Let's go together." Harry went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!"

The three landed and walked out into the busy corridor. Harry and Draco said goodbye to Hermione and left for the training room. She walked to the elevators and waited for her floor. Once there, she stepped out and found her destination.

"Hello. May I help you?" A blonde witch smiled from behind her desk.

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh, yes. The Minister's new Advisor. Go on in. He's expecting you."

Hermione thanked her and knocked on the door. She walked in to find Kingsley at his desk.

"Ah, Hermione. Please, come in. Have a seat."

"Thank you, sir"

"So, I know you're wondering how this will work. I will need you on some of my toughest cases. In the courts, here in the Ministry and at others. You have your own desk over there. You may take your lunch when you choose. Your pay will be well worth it. How does 600 pounds a week sound?"

"Oh, sir. That sounds great!"

"Good. I would like you to start in the next few days. I have a important meeting with the Minister of Italy and I need you."

"I can do it. Anything I need to review beforehand?"

"None at all. It's going to be one of those 'call them as you go'."

Hermione nodded. She was swelling with excitement inside.

"Shall we take a walk to show you around?" Kingsley stood and walked around the desk.

Hermione stood as well and followed him out of the office. He lead her around, introducing her to co workers. At the end he let her go home until Monday.

Hermione floo'd back, a smile on her face as she entered the living room.

"Man, I knew this was going to be tough, but not like that." Harry wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"No kidding. Let's get back and cleaned up." Draco walked into the floo network and sent them home.

The two arrived to the smell if roast beef cooking. "Someone had a good day." Draco said.

They walked into the kitchen to find Hermione in her yoga pants and Draco's tee, bustling around cooking. She turned to them and smiled.

"You two look wore out. Go get cleaned up. Supper will be ready shortly."

The two went their ways to get showered. Draco went to his room and turned on the shower. He stripped down and stepped into the hot shower and washed. He dried off and put his lounge pants and tee on. He walked back downstairs and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen and watched Hermione.

He watched as she cheerfully busied herself cooking. He smiled, knowing that one day soon she would be his and doing this in their own place for them. He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a pop from the living room.

"Hey Draco. Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Shower I suppose."

"Thanks." Ginny headed upstairs.

Draco walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Hello love."

"Hello sweetie. How was your day?"

"Rough. And yours."

"Great." Hermione put the stove on low and turned to face Draco.

"What did Kingsley say?"

"Well, I'll be helping him deal with tough issues at the Ministry, traveling on some cases. And I'll be getting 600 pounds a week."

Draco's eyes went wide. "600? Well, looks like with our salaries we'll have a place of our own soon." He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her collar bone gently.

He smiled when she gasped. He worked his way up her jawline and met her lips. She stayed with his a few moments then gently pushed away.

"Draco..I..can't."

"What's wrong?"

Hermione gave him a look that told him.

"Oh. I see. Well then, our honeymoon will be even more special." He kissed her head.

"I'm glad you understand. And about the wedding. With us working, when do you suppose we can get married?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know what to do honestly."

"I know someone who does." Hermione smiled as she looked over his shoulder.

"What?" Ginny asked as she walked in.

"Nothing. We'll talk in a bit. Have a seat." Hermione began to put the food on the table as everyone sat down.

"Wow 'Mione, you outdone yourself. It looks good." Harry said taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes and piling on his plate.

"Thanks, Harry."

The four talked about Hermione's new job, how training was going for the boys and what Ginny done that day. After they ate, Ginny and Hermione cleaned the kitchen then joined the guys in the living room.

"So, Ginny, we wanted to ask you something." Hermione sat beside Draco, who pulled her closer under his arm.

"Since we both are going to be busy with our jobs, do you want to plan our wedding?" Draco asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. You helped Fleur with hers and it was beautiful, and I know you know what I like, so it's perfect for you." Hermione smiled at her.

"Oh, goodness, I'd love to! This is great! When do you want the wedding?"

Draco looked down at Hermione. "How about October second?"

"I like that." Hermione smiled.

"Is there aa special reasoning behind that day? I feel like it is." Harry asked.

"Yea. It's the day Draco found me in the Astronomy Tower and changed my life."

"Mine, too." Draco gave her a gentle kiss.

"Well, that sounds lovely. Any particular colors?" Ginny had now grabbed a notepad and pen.

"I say silver and green." Draco smirked.

"Of course you would. I'll agree to silver if you agree to blue."

"Well...okay. I can do that."

"Just silver and blue? What about more colors?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "I had always loved the colors silver, blue and a medium violet color together. But I can.."

"Mia, you choose what you want. I'll give my input. If you want those colors, I have no problem. As long as I can choose the food."

Hermione smiled a big smile at him. "Deal."

"Great." Ginny scribbled on her pad. "What about guests?"

"Well, seeing as how neither of us has many friends or family, I'd say us, you two, the Weasley clan, Hermione's mum and Kingsley."

"Really? All of the Weasley's?" Hermione queationed.

"I know how much some of them mean to you. Whoever you want."

"Okay then. Let's add Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus to that. Do a plus one on the RSVP card so we know about food. Oh this is going to be fun." Hermione giggled.  
-

Hermione began her first day as the new Advisor. She traveled to Italy with Kingsley for her first meeting. She met the Minister and his council. Her day consisted of giving Kingsley advice on how to continue to keep floo networks directly open to Wizarding Italy and helping both Minister's find new ways of developing a better justice system.

She arrived back at her office and eat her lunch while working on her paperwork for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Her day went by quicker than she thought. She said goodbye to Adalia, the secretary, and made her way to the floo network.

She arrived back to Harry's and could smell a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. She walked in and found Harry and Draco cooking.

"What's all this?"

"We decided to give you a break. Go get changed. Ginny's already in your room." Harry smiled.

She done what she was told and walked upstairs. She found Ginny sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, magazines strowed around her.

"And what's all this?"

"Just some things I want you to look at. Wedding stuffs." Ginny smiled.

"Alright. Tell me what you've got." Hermione picked her clothes out of her dresser and walked into the bathroom.

"So, I've been looking at different materials in the colors you want and I found one I know you will love."

"Silk?"

"Yes. Now, we have the matters of place and venue. Depending on place is how much we can decorate."

"I'll discuss that with Draco over supper. Okay, show me what we have to work with." Hermione sat on the bed, still pulling her hair up.

"So, here are the samples of fabric. And here is something I thought you would really like for a theme." Ginny opened a magazine to a beautiful set up.

"Oh, Ginny. It's beautiful." Hermione found her dream. The picture had sprays of hybrid tea roses that varied from purple with blue edges and vice versa and silver roses and lilies.

There was tulle sheers spread around in an arch with Lilies lining it and candles in every angle. Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Your are good, Gin, but I don't know if we can afford this."

"Don't worry about that. Don't say anything, but Draco told me to do and get whatever you want." She winked.

Hermione smiled. "If that's the case, we will do this theme. Now, let's tackle dresses. Gin, I want you beside me. Choose whatever you want."

"Already done."

"Hey! You two come down and eat! There's still plenty of time for planning!" Draco yelled up the stairs.

"Let's go." Hermione got up and linked arms with Ginny and headed downstairs.

"Oh, wow. This looks amazing." Ginny exclaimed, eyeing the food on the table.

"A little sonething we came up with. I know how Mia loves pasta, so we made italian spagetti and meatballs." Draco smiled.

"And it was all hand made. No magic." Harry said.

"Well, let's eat then." Hermione took her seat next to Draco, who was currently pouring wine for them.

They all talked about Hermione's first day and what she chose for the wedding. Draco chose the Wizarding London Gardens for the wedding and reception. Hermione and Draco couldn't have been happier at that moment. Neither of them ever thinking they would marry for a long time, especially to each other. They couldn't wait to start their lives together.

**A/N: So here it is my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to my reviewers for the ideas! Hopefully next chapter I can have the wedding and maybe some touches of drama. Keep up the reviews! I love to hear your inputs!** 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hermione, dear!"

"Mrs. Weasley! How good to see you." Hermione hugged the plump witch.

"Good to see you. Doing alright I hope?"

"Yes. Draco and I are awaiting the realtor to settle on our home and work is work."

"That's lovely dear."

"Well, what brings you here with Ginny?"

"Well, to help you shop for your dresses of course! I still think of you as a daughter."

Hermione smiled. She always loved Molly. She always took care of her. She was happy to have her there to help her.

"I'm so glad. Mum! So glad you could make it." Hermione run and hugged her mom.

"Of course, dear. I wouldn't miss it." Jane smiled at her daughter.

"Mum, you remember Ginny."

"Nice to see you again." She hugged the red head.

"And this is her mum, Molly."

"So glad ti finally meet you. I see now where Hermione gets her looks from." Molly hugged Jane.

"Thank you."

"So, shall we get started?" Hermione asked.

The three women nodded and they headed to look around.

Hermione was excited. She had two months before her wedding. Enough time to make sure her dress was perfect.

Hermione scanned the racks, not finding that perfect dress. She decided to help Ginny first. Ginny finally found the dress.

"Oh, Gin. It's beautiful on you." Hermione said.

"Darling, you are stunning." Molly teared up.

Ginny found a floor length dress that was slightly shorter in front. It had a silver bodice that wrapped around to the back of her neck. The bottom was a violet purple with a deep blue fade. It had the option to add a flower on the side. She chose the metallic lily.

"Hermione, do you like?"

"I love it!"

"Great! It just needs to be taken in a bit." Ginny changed and left the dress with the sales clerk.

"You still haven't found anything?" Jane asked her daughter.

"No. I just want something unique. That says me all over it."

"Hermione, come look." Ginny smiled, holding some dresses to the side.

"My dear Ginerva! You absolutely know me!" Hermione took the dress and went to the changing room. She walked back out and was met with gasps and awes.

She stepped on the pedestal and smiled. She found it. Her perfect dress. It was all silk and lace. A square cut neckline that sat on her shoulders. Her sleeves were lace that made a V at her ring finger. The back of the dress had pearl buttons all the way down. The dress was silk with lace overlay. An intricate design was embroidered at the bottom. The skirting was straight lined with a train made of lace, the top decorated in pearls and rhinestones.

"Oh, baby. You look gorgeous." Jane had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Here, put this on." Ginny handed her a lace train that covered front and back. "Perfect."

"I love it."

"Draco will to." Ginny winked.

"Well, enough of this tearing up. How about we go have some lunch?" Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Yes, let's." Molly said.

Hermione changed and gave her dress to the sales clerk. The four women left the shop and found a outside cafe and ordered lunch. They talked for awhile before Jane had to leave.

"Hermione, dear, I had a wonderful time today. You will have to let me know when your new place is ready."

"I will, mum. I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't have missed it. I haven't told your father anything about your wedding. I know how you feel about him."

"Thank you. I love dad, but I can't have him in my life anymore. I'm finally happy."

"I know. Well, must be off. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too." Hermione gave her mom a hug and waved her off.

She walked back to Ginny and Molly.

"I must be off as well. Come by the house later, Ginny. I need help with my gardening. Hermione dear, do come by soon, and bring Draco." Molly hugged the girls and walked to her Apparation point.

"Let's get home." Hermione and Ginny walked to the same spot and disappeared.

Draco sat in his room, thinking about his upcoming wedding. He couldn't wait to marry Hermione. He was brought out of his thoughts by tapping on the window. He got off his bed to let the owl in.

It flew in and dropped a letter on his desk. Draco gave it a piece of bread and began to read the letter.

~Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
I am pleased to inform you that your settlement on the home has went through. Your home will be ready by October 1st. If you need anything reguarding the home, please feel free to contact me. Sincerly,  
Thomas J. Barzin~

Draco was happy they got the house. He decided not to tell Hermione. He wanted it to be a wedding present. A surprise.

He quickly hid the letter at the sound of the girls. He greeted them downstairs.

"Have a good day?" He kissed Hermione when he met them.

"Wonderful."

"Find your dress?"

"I did." She gave him a smile.

"Good. I can't believe we have two months left."

"Me either." —

"Hermione, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, sir." Hermione walked to Kingsley's main office and sat at the desk.

"So your wedding is day after tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I have decided to give you two weeks off. With pay. My gift to you."

"Oh, sir, thank you, but what about our meetings?"

Kingsley put his hand up. "Don't worry. I can handle things. I will push back the ones I need you for. Enjoy your honeymoon. Take the rest of the day off. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione left to gather her things. She grabbed her bag and headed to Harry's.

She went to her room to change. She laid on her bed, thinking about Draco. She couldn't wait for the wedding. She was staying at the Burrow, Draco with Harry. She had two more nights before she would be with him intimatly.

"Oh, goodness. I hope I can do this."  
++++++++ Draco sat at the kitchen table, unable to sleep. It was the night before the wedding and he was nervous. They were writing their own vows and he was stuck.

"Troubles?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. What you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. You nervous?" Harry asked sitting across from him.

"Yeah. I don't know what to say."

"Don't think about it. Just say what you feel. 'Mione will love whatever you say."

"Maybe your right, Harry."

At the Burrow, Hermione sat at Ginny's window looking out at the starry sky. She was nervous about the wedding. More so the honeymoon, but she knew she had nothing to worry about with Draco.

"'Mione, what you doing up? You have a few hours of sleep left before your big day." Ginny sat up in her bed.

"Just thinking. Gin, how was your first time with Harry?"

"At first? Painful. But Harry was gentle and soon the pain ended. It doesn't last for long. Are you nervous about your first time?"

"A little."

"It's okay to be nervous. I'm sure Draco will be gentle. Come on, get some sleep."

Hermione nodded. She soon fell asleep, Draco running through her head.  
+++++++++ "Draco, there's someone outside who wants to see you." Harry said from outside the tent.

Draco walked out to see his mother. "Mother."

"Hello, Draco. You look dashing."

"Thank you. I see you recieved your invitation. I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you. I just wanted to see you beforehand. Would you mind if I visted your bride? To burry the hatchet so to speak."

"Not at all." Draco hugged his mother before she left.

"Hey, you guys! We have aa problem." Seamus came running over.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Hermione's dad. He's throwing a fit to get in."

"Damn. We'll handle this. Nothing of this is to be said to her. She doesn't need this ruined." Draco and Harry walked to the entrance to the Gardens.

"Let me in! My daughter's getting married!"

"Sorry, sir. No invite, no entrance."

"We'll handle this Neville." Harry said. "Mr. Granger. I'm sorry but you know she doesn't want to see you."

"Let me in!"

"No. You better leave before you are forced to." Draco said.

"I'm warning you! You bunch of freaks let me in!"

"You left us no choice." Harry and Draco flicked their wands and threw him back, making an invisible barrier around him.

"Now, that should hold him until McCormick gets here. Let's go get ready to get you married." Harry clapped Draco's shoulder and the two went back to the tent.

Across the way, the girls were excitedly running around.

"Hermione, dear, you have a visitor." Jane spoke.

"Who is it?"

"It's Narcissa, dear."

Hermione turned to see the slender blonde witch standing in the entryway. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa. After all, we will soon be family. May we talk?"

Hermione nodded and lead Narcissa to the back of the tent. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to apologize for all my family has done to you in the past. I see how happy my son is and want us to be able to become close."

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault and I do not hold you accountable for your family's actions." Hermione placed her hand in Narcissa's.

"Thank you, dear. Now, may I help you get ready?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

She lead the way back and began to dress. Narcissa helped put her shoes on while Jane helped with the veil. Ginny fixed her make up and Molly handed her the bouquet.

"Alright. It's time. Narcissa, Jane, you're first, then Ginny. Let's go." Molly ushered everyone out and into a line.

Soft music played and Narcissa and Jane slowly walked down the beautiful ailse. Once they took their seats, Ginny made her way down.

Then the bridal march. Hermione took a deep breath and walked through the sheer curtain. She immediatly found Draco and her nerves calmed.  
++++++++ "Draco it's time." Harry said.

Draco nodded and made his way to the alter where Kingsley stood. Harry was there beside him. After a few minutes soft music began to play.

He watched as his and Hermione's mother walk down the aisle. His mother beautiful in silver and violet robes, same as Hermione's mother's dress. Narcissa gave him a smile before taking her seat. Then walked Ginny.

"Wow. She looks stunning." Harry whispered.

Ginny made it to the alter then the bridal march played. Draco held his breath as the curtains opened to reveal his bride.

"Wow." Was all he could say. He smiled at her as she came through. He locked eyes with her as she walked.

He thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. She glowed as she walked down the candlelite aisle. She finally made her way to him and he took her arm.

"You are gorgeous love." He whispered.

"Thank you. You are dashing."

Kingsley cleared his throat before speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are here tonight to witness the holy union of these two people before you. If there is anyone who wishes to object, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Draco held his breath. Silence. He let it out.

"Wonderful. A wizarding marriage is a forever bond between two people. Do you both swear that you are willingly joining?"

"I do." They said in unison.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows. Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. She grabbed Draco's hands. "Draco, from the first night you found me on that tower in school, I knew something inside me was stirring. You were there to hold me, let me cry on your shoulder, put me back together. I have loved you for three years and continue to fall in love with you everyday. I promise to be the best wife I can be and love you to my fullest. I love you, Draco."

Draco wiped away tears from his eyes. "I didn't know what to say so I'll go with my heart. When I found you that night, I knew I wanted to be with you and help you. I watched you from afar for so many years and when you agreed to be with me I was happy. Then when I almost lost you I knew I couldn't live without you. I vow to always protect you and love you with all my being. You gave me a second chance. For life and love. I love you, Mia. Always."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes as Kingsley spoke again. "Please join your left hands together. Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, swear to always love, honor and cherish Hermione, for sickness and health, richer or poorer, til death do part you, all the days of your life?"

"I do." A silver magical rope wound around their hands and a single gold band on his ring finger.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, swear to always love, honor and cherish Draco, for sickness and health, richer or poorer, til death do part you, all the days of your life?"

"I do." Another silver rope wound its way around their hands, a golden band appearing on her ring finger.

"In front of all your witnesses, and as the Minister of Magic, I hearby declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Draco lifted the veil and pulled her to him. He kissed her fully on the lips, Hermione throwing her arms around his neck.

The crowd cheered. Hermione and Draco smiled as they walked down the aisle. They made their way to the waiting tent while the reception area was being prepared.

"I can't believe we finally made it." Hermione said.

"Me, too. I have a surprise for you after we're done here." Draco said in her ear.

"I can't wait." Hermione kissed him.

Draco tangled his fingers in her hair, gently tugging. Hermione gave a slight moan. Draco smiled against her lips, pulling her closer.

"Draco."

"I know. Don't worry."

"Okay, it's ready." Harry yelled from behind the entryway.

"Let's go, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco took her hand and lead her out.

They were greeted by applause as they walked in. The newlyweds made their way to the dance floor. They danced together, staring into each others eyes. When the song was over, they made their way to cut the cake. Draco gently fed her a piece, but Hermione shoved his in his face.

The waiters began to deliever everyone's food while others cut cake. Hermione and Draco sat at the head table, Harry and Ginny on either side.

Harry stood and tapped his glass. "As best man, I made a speech. Hermione, we have been friends for eight long years. They have been the best. You have been by my side through everything. I love you like my own sister. It makes me happy to see you happy, even if it is with Draco. Me and you haven't seen eye to eye on anything except the happiness of Hermione. I accepted your relationship fully. Now I wish the two of you all the happiness two people deserve. You better take care of her."

Draco nodded to Harry. Next stood Ginny.

"Well, what's there to say. You have been a sister to me for so long. It brings me joy seeing you so happy. I'm honestly glad it's you Draco. You two are so much alike. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I love you two!"

Hermione hugged her two friends. "Thank you."

The reception went on with congradulations and well wishes. At the end, Hermione threw her bouquet, which Luna caught, and Draco threw the gaurder and Neville caught it. Everyone waved bye as they took off for their first night together.

**A/N: So here is the big day! Hope i didnt disappoint! And i made the designs for the dresses out of my own head. Next i will treat my dearies with some lovely lemons! :) keep up the reviews! Love to see so many followers and faves! Reviews!** 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I want you to close your eyes." Draco whispered.

Hermione did what he said. She felt them Apparating by the pull in her stomach. Once they landed on their feet, she felt him lead her up stone steps and stop her.

"Alright. Open them."

Hermione opened and gasped. "Draco! Is this..our home?"

"Yes, it is. I got the letter awhile back. I wanted to surprise you. I have the keys right here." Draco held up a set of keys. "Let's go in."

He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over the thresh hold.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled and kissed him passionatly. Draco kissed back, kicking the door closed as he did. He carried her up the stairs to their new room and sat her on the bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Hermione stood and Draco began unbottoning her dress. Once undone, he let it fall to the floor. He turned her to face him and began kissing her neck. He slid his hands down her arms and to her waist. He loved the feel of her creamy skin under his touch. He kissed her collar bone, gently sucking her pulse spot.

Hermione's breathing hitched as he done so. She could feel wetness pooling between her thighs, virations running through her. She slid his tux jacket off and began unbottoning his shirt. Her hands gliding over his toned chest, stopping just above his pants.

They met in a heated kiss, their tongues trying to dominate each other. Draco gently pushed her back onto the bed, crawling on top and resting between her legs. Hermione moaned at the feel of the bulge rubbing her thigh through his pants.

She began to undo them, sliding them off with her legs and feet. Both of them now in their undergarments. She lifted as Draco's hands slid behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra. He dropped it to the floor, gazing at her beauty. He kissed down her chest, gently caressing her, before taking her plump nipple in his mouth.

"Draco." She breathed out. She could feel more vibrations running through her as he sucked on her.

He began to kiss down her stomach and to her waist. He hooked his finger in the waist of her panties and pulled them off. He looked her over.

"Beautiful."

Hermione could feel the heat rising in her as he studied her. She felt him begin to kiss her inner thighs before moving to her center. His tongue licking the wet folds, finding her heated clit. He ran it up and down, taking in her taste. He moved to gently suck on her and she moaned in pleasure.

Feeling her movements, he gently slid in his finger and began moving in and out of her. More wetness filling his mouth as he slid in and out. He could feel her body begin to shake, knowing what was coming. He stopped himself and moved up towards her.

"Oh, Draco. Why did you stop?" She panted.

"I want you to experience a high a different way."

He slid of his boxers, Hermione gasping at his size. "Don't worry. I'll go gentle. Just say stop and I won't go any further until you say."

She just nodded.

Draco found her entrance and gently pushed his way slowly, letting her adjust to him. She moaned at the feel, looking at him to keep going.

"This may hurt for a moment, but keep kissing me." Draco began kissing her as he thrusts, breaking her barrier.

She moaned in pain but kept doing as he said. He began to ease his pace. Hermione moaning out loud, clawing into his skin.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..keep..going." She panted out.

Draco kept moving, her tightness driving him crazy. He would go a little faster at each moan she made. Soon she had her legs up beside him, claw marks covering his shoulders.

"Draco, i think, i think I'm about to.."

"Come for me, Mia."

Hermione's body began to tremble, her toes curling and then she felt it. A feeling like none she had ever felt. Her muscles contracted and she felt an explosion between her thighs.

Draco felt her comming. She began to tighten around him. He moaned at the feel of her around him. He quickened his pace until he felt his release coming. He thrust into her once, twice, three more until he finally released his seed into her.

Both of them hitting their high together and falling back down. Draco rested his head in the nook of Hermione's neck, his breathing quickened.

"Oh, wow." Hermione said.

"Yeah, same here. How do you feel?" He lifted his head to look at her.

"Wonderful. Sore, but wonderful." She lifted her head and kissed him.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest as he laid back. He rubbed circles on her arm, while she done the same on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mia."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure love." Draco kissed her head.

"Have you ever done that before?"

Draco chuckled. "Believe it or not, no. I've fooled around but never had sex, despite the rumors. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I'm actually relieved we were each other's first."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

"Oh, no, you didn't." She sat up on her elbow. "How about you not disappoint me again." She smiled slyly.

Draco stood to full attention and rolled her on her back, kissing her neck. Hermione moaned in his ear, driving him crazy.

"You are driving me crazy, Mrs. Malfoy. You ought not do that."

"Why?"

"You won't regret it, but I'll do things to you to drive you over the edge." He whispered.

"Mmm...show me." She whispered back.

Draco smirked at her. That night neither of them got much sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning to Draco's breath on her neck. She smiled, snuggling herself closer to him. He grunted slightly before buring his head deeper in her hair.

She gently rolled out from under his arms and headed for the bathroom. It was why she loved this house. She turned on the shower and let the water warm.

She stepped in and let the water hit her. She wimpered slightly at the small pain between her legs. Once it was gone, she let the water flow freely over her. As she was pushing her hair back, she felt Draco's strong arms wrap around her.

"Good morning, love." He kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Much better." Hermione turned to face him, rubbing herself against him. "What's this? Someone's excited."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be, seeing you dripping wet?" Draco pushed against her.

Hermione moaned and leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his hands around her back, sliding them down her bum before lifting her. She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed her into the tile wall.

"Someone else is excited." Draco said, able to feel her center dripping.

"You're right." She pulled him in to kiss him.

Draco entered her and moaned. He used his arms for balance as he thrust. Hermione threw her head back, the feeling of Draco mixed with the hot water pushing her over the edge.

Draco moaned at the feeling of Hermione's vibrations around him. He leaned into her shoulder, biting down as he came.

"I knew I liked this shower for some reason."

"Yeah, me too." Hermione said.

"We better get washed and eat. Our portkey leaves in an hour and a half."

Draco let her down and they began to wash. They dried off and dressed then went downstairs. Hermione cooked them breakfast in her new kitchen.

"Are you excited to see where we're going?"

Hermione nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you've said you'd love to go." Draco set his dishes in the sink.

"I want to go to a few places. Keep your secrets dear husband." Hermione flicked her wand and the dishes cleaned themselves.

They gathered their bags and headed for their portkey destination. Once there, it pulled them to a small village. Hermione lookes around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Welcome to Italy." Draco said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Draco! This is beautiful." She hugged him.

"I knew you would love it. Come. Our cottage is down this road a bit." Draco took her hand and lead her down the dirt path.

"Here it is. Our home away from home for the week." Draco opened a white gate with a stone path leading to a small cottage. It was a pale blue with white shutters. Ivy overgrown and creeping up the front. Hermione loved it. They walked inside to a beautiful layout.

"You done good."

Draco smiled. "Good. Now, how about we put our things away and go see the town?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Draco took his wife around the small town before taking her into Venice. He showed her the fountain of Romeo and Juliet then took her on a piro ride through the water city. They had dinner at a small outside cafe that was lite with candles.

At the end of the night, they retreated back to the cottage. Hermione excusing herself while Draco fixed them drinks.

She found her bag and unzipped it to find her new lingerie. Ginny helped her find a sexy two piece slytherin green nighty with black lace. She slipped it on and went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. She walked back out and leaned seductivly on the door frame of the living room.

Draco walked in, holding two glasses, that he dropped at the sight before him.

"Holy hell, Hermione."

"Do you like it?"

"Love it. Are you trying to seduce me?" He snaked his arms around her waist.

"Is it working?" She whispered as she lead him to the couch.

"It is."

"Good. Sit."

Draco sat, enjoying her dominering side. He watched as she straddled his lap seductivly. His pants getting tighter.

Hermione began kissing down his jawline and neck, nibbling at certain areas, running her tongue of each spot making her way to his ear.

"Enjoying yourself?"

All Draco could do was grunt. He was wrapped up in her on him he couldn't speak. He loved the way she kissed and nibbled on him.

Hermione, taking that as a yes, slowly started moving down his chest. She climbed off of him and sat on her knees in front of him. She unbuckled his belt and undone his pants. She reached inside and grasped his now harsened shaft.

"Excited are we?" She smirked at him. He smiled down at her.

She let him loose from his boxers and ever so slowly ran her tongue up the back. Draco moaned loudly. She continued, making circles around the head, earning herself more moans. She took him fully in her mouth, moving up and down.

"Gods, Mia. That feels so good." He grabbed a handful of her hair in extacy.

She began to move faster and faster until she felt him tremble. She flicked her tongue and drove him over the edge. He came into her mouth, she swallowing his seed and licking him clean.

"Geez, Hermione. How the hell did you do that?"

"I just tried different things. I see it worked." She sat beside him on the couch and doing a quick mouth cleaning spell.

"Hell yeah it worked. You're going to make it hard to get out this week."

"I thought on a honeymoon you were supposed to stay in." She smiled slyly.

"We could." Draco pushed her down and climbed on top of her.

The week went by with them holed up in the cottage or going to town for food. They arrived back at their house, deciding to break everything in before actually settling in. Once they calmed their hormones, they began shopping for food and necessities.

They invited everyone over for dinner that week, showing them around the house. Narcissa giving them a few family potraits, Jane did the same. Molly gave them a clock just like hers.

After everyone went home, Draco was laid out on the couch, his head in Hermione's lap, she running her fingers through his hair.

"Have you thought about what they said?" Draco asked.

"Who and what?"

"Our mums and Molly, about having kids."

"I've thought about it. Why?"

"I wouldn't mind having some."

Hermione smiled at him. "Neither would I, but I don't know how or when."

"You mean around our jobs?"

"Yes."

"Well, if it happens, we can work it out. We have money saved and you know my mum would give anything."

"I know. Well, if it happens, I will be happy. I've always wanted children."

"Then, let's go start." Draco jumped up, carrying Hermione with him.  
++++++++++

"Hermione, are you okay?" Kingsley asked as she came back into her office.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine. Just a little sick at my stomach."

"Alright. Well, our 2 o'clock was canceled for today. We have a meeting in the Juvenile Corrections office in ten."

"Okay. I'm ready."

They made their way to the fourth floor. The meeting didn't last long. Hermione didn't have to help with any of the decisions, just take a few notes.

She arrived back to the office to find Draco sitting at her desk. "Hey."

"Hey, love. You don't look so good. Are you still sick?" Draco hugged her.

"Yes. I think I'm going to get checked out. Our 2 o'clock was canceled so I'm going to see if I can leave."

"Okay. I was letting you know I'll be in late. Harry and I have to leave for a few hours to accompany a prisoner. I should be home by 8."

"Okay. You two be safe." She leaned up and kissed him.

"We will. I love you."

"I love you."

Draco left and Hermione sat at her desk. Kingsley came back and let her leave when she was done with her paperwork.

She completed her work, said goodbye to Kingsley, and headed for St. Mungos. She signed in at the clinic and awaited her turn.

"Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione looked up, realizing they called her. She smiled. She still wasn't used to her new name.

"Hello. I'm Madame Silor. I see you have had nausea and vomiting and tiredness, correct?"

"Yes."

"When was your last cycle?"

Hermione thought. "I'm not sure. I've been so busy I guess I haven't kept track."

"Okay. If you don't mind, please give me a urine sample and I'll be back to collect blood."

Hermione made her way to the bathroom. She gave her urine and closed the cup. She sat back on the bed and waited for her blood to be taken. Madame Silor came back and drew the blood and sent the samples off.

Ten minutes later, she returned.

"Could you lay back for me please?"

Hermione laid back.

"Okay. I'm going to wave my wand over you and see what we have." She said a simple incantation and Hermione glowed yellow.

"Well, here you go. Congradulations, Mrs. Malfoy. You're pregnant."

**A/N: Here is your juicy lemons you dirty readers. :) i thought more than one was sufficiant enough, but don't fret, there will be more! hope you enjoyed. Reviews please! They make me happy!** 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Pregnant?" Hermione was shocked.

"Yes. All your tests are positive."

"How far along am I?" Hermione sat up on the bed.

"Not quite sure. Here is an appointment to see the mediwitch on the Maternity floor." Madame Solir handed her a piece of paper. "Congradulations once again."

Hermione thanked her and left. She Apparated back home. She sat at the island in the kitchen for awhile, thinking about what she was just told.

She placed her hand on her stomach, beginning to smile. "Wait until I tell your daddy."  
++++++++++ "So, how's 'Mione?" Harry asked as they walked through the Ministry.

"Still sick. She was going to see about getting off early and going to get checked out."

"I hope she's okay. How about we grab a drink before heading home." Harry said as they walked to the floo network.

They arrived at Hog's Head and ordered a fire whiskey. Draco was anxious to get home, but knew there was something going on with Harry.

"So, what's going on, Potter? I've known you long enough now to know when somethings up." Draco smirkred behind his glass.

"Yeah. There is. I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me. She opted for summer courses instead of waiting a whole year to do three classes to graduate. So when she's finished, I was going to propose."

"Congrats then. I'm sure she'll say yes." Draco clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Another thing. Would you stand beside me? I have no one else really."

"Sure. That's what you done for me." Draco finished his glass and looked at his watch. "Better get going. Mia's waiting."

"Same here. See you Monday." Harry stood and walked out the door. Draco followed behind. They said goodbye and both was gone in a pop.

Draco arrived on the porch. He had to dig his keys out. Even if Hermione was home, she still locked the door if she was alone. He opened up to the smell of her cooking.

"I'm home!"

"Kitchen!"

"Wow. It smells wonderful. Feeling better I see." Draco kissed her on the cheek.

"I do. This will be ready in a few. How was your day?"

"Rough. Harry and I went for a drink before coming home. Rough prisoner."

"I wondered if you would. Fine by me by the way. You having a drink with him."

"It won't be always, but thank you."

Hermione finished the food and they sat at the island. Draco spoke as he finished.

"Well, what did they say today?"

"Well, I have a ligit reason why I'm sick and tired."

"And?"

She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Draco was in shock. "Pregnant?"

She nodded.

He jumped up and hugged her. "Oh, Hermione! This is great! I'm going to be a dad."

Hermione giggled. "Yes you are."

"So how far are you?"

"Not sure. I see the mediwitch tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Wow. I can't believe it. We finally starting our own family." He placed his hand over her stomach. "Come on. Let's celebrate."

That night, they made love several times as their way of celebration.

They arrived on the Maternity Ward at noon and signed in. Hermione was nervous, so was Draco but he never showed.

"Hermione Malfoy. Follow me dear."  
Hermione and Draco followed the blonde witch to a room. "Here you go. Please change into this gown and we will begin."

Hermione changed behind the curtain. She laid back on the table.

"Alright. My name is Juliet Dilori, I will be your mediwitch. Now, this will be cold. We do something similar as muggles for the ultrasound." She squirted the gooey liquid on Hermione's stomach then spread it around with the ultrasound wand.

"Here we are. There is your baby. Nice strong heartbeat."

Hermione and Draco looked at the wall and seen a tiny blimp followed by a thumping heartbeat. They smiled.

"Looks like you are six weeks. Your due date will be July 2. Hang on. Let me adjust this."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. I'm hearing three strong heartbeats."

"Three?!" They said in unison.

"Yes. There they are. Trying to hide." Juliet laughed.

Hermione and Draco watched her move around to see three tiny blips squirming around.

"Would you like their first picutures?"

"Ye..yes. Please." Hermione said.

Juliet pushed the button and pictures came out. "Here you are. Now, I want to see you back every four weeks until you are at five months then we will do every two weeks then every week at seven to eight months. With triplets we have to monitor their fluid. You could have them as early as June. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me. I do make house calls."

Hermione changed and met Juliet back in the room. "Here is a supply of vitamins you need to take twice a day. Eat healthy and make sure you watch what you do. See you in four weeks."

Hermione thanked her and the two left. They arrived back home, neither speaking. Hermione put her bag by the door and walked to the kitchen. She put her vitamin in the pantry and stood at the island.

"Looks like our family is going to bigger than we thought."

Draco stood in front of her. "Yeah, it is."

"How do you feel about the news of triplets?"

"Honestly? I'm excited. We have the room for them. As long as I get one boy."

Hermione chuckled. "Me, too."

"When do you want to tell everyone?" He asked.

"Give it awhile. I want to bask in this alone for a few weeks before it all gets crazy."

"You're right. Let's go out. Celebrate our news. What do you say?" He wrapped his arms around her, hands resting in her stomach.

"I like that. I'll go change." She gave him a kiss before heading upstairs.

Draco stood at the island, a smile taking over his face. "I promise I'll do better than my father."  
++++++++++++ "Sir, may I speak with you?" Hermione peeked her head into Kingsley's office.

"Of course. Come in." Kingsley put his quill down and folded his hands. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm pregnant. We haven't told anyone yet, but I told Draco I was letting you know."

"Congradulations. That's wonderful. When is your bundle due?"

"Our bundles are due July second."

"Bundles?"

"Yes. Triplets."

Kingsley's eyes went wide. "Well, you will certainly have your hands full. I assume you are worried about your job?" Hermione nodded. "Ah. Well, you have six weeks maternity leave. I suppose having three you will want to be at home more. If you would like you can work from home until you feel ready to return."

"Thank you, sir. I'd like that. I'm happy you understand."

"Of course, Hermione. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you, sir. I will." Hermione left and returned to her office. She was relieved that she could still work when she could.

She finished her days work and returned home to prepare for that night. She was now nearing her twelve week mark. Her visits to Juliet were showing the babies growing healthy. Her and Draco had invited their mothers, Harry, Ginny and the Weasley's over to tell them.

She was nervous but pushed it aside. She began working on dinner as Draco returned home. He walked in and gave her a kiss before sitting at the island.

"Did you tell Kingsley?"

"Yes. He congradulated us and said I have six weeks maturnity leave and if I chose I can work from home until I feel ready to return to the office."

"Will you?"

"Maybe. Depends how things go after they arrive. So, how was your day?" She walked over and sat on Draco's knee.

"Fine. Just our usual patrols. Harry has been bugging me all day about tonight."

"That's Harry. Why don't you get cleaned up before everyone arrives."

Draco gave her a kiss and headed upstairs. He quickly showered and changed. As he walked downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He opened the door. "Hello, Harry, Ginny. Come in. Mia's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Ginny gave him a quick hug and left for the kitchen.

"Want a drink?" Draco asked, walking to the new bar he had put in.

"Fire whiskey, please." Harry walked over to join him. "Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Molly and Arthur arrived. Molly joining the girls, Aurthur at the bar. Not long after was Jane, followed by Narcissa.

"Okay, everyone. Dinner is ready. Come eat." Hermione said from the dining room.

Everyone took a seat and began to eat. Idle chatter went around the table during dinner, followed by dessert. Hermione and Draco shooting each other glances, smiles on their faces.

After everyone ate, the men folk went back to the living room while the ladies cleaned. After the dishes were put away, everyone joined back together.

"Now, why have you gotten us all together? I know this wasn't just a friendly get together." Narcissa finally spoke up.

Draco looked up at Hermione who was sitting on the arm of his chair. She nodded.

"Well, we got you here to tell you something. I went to the doctor awhile back and, well, we're pregnant."

"Oh dear! Finally! Congradulations! When are you due?" Could be heard aall around.

Draco held up his hand to quieten them. "There's more. We found out that we are having not one, but three."

"Triplets?!"

"Yes, triplets. I'm almost twelve weeks. We are due July second."

"Oh, geez, 'Mione. I feel for you." Harry joked.

"I'll do fine. I have three mothers and a godmother here that would help out."

"Godmother?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Godmother. Mia and I want you and Harry to be godparents."

Ginny squealed and Harry smiled. "We'd love to!"

"So, do you know what your having?" Jane asked.

"No. We want to wait until they are born. We will have names ready, and neutral nursery colors." Hermione replied.

"Narcissa, Jane, are there any triplets on your sides?" Molly asked.

"On Hermione's father's side, yes. Only twins on mine." Jane replied.

"Only twins on Lucius' side. I don't think there has been any on the Black side."

"Guess we just got the luck of the draw. We're happy." Draco said, kissing Hermione's hand.

The rest of the night consisted of baby talk. Harry, Draco and Arthur went out back for a cigar, provided by Arthur. Soon everyone started leaving, Draco and Hermione glad. They locked the doors and went to bed.  
+++++++++++++++

Hermione was now five months pregnant, looking like she was seven. They babies growing well, each one their own already.

She had slowed down traveling with Kingsley, working at the office only. She started feeling more and more tired the more she was on her feet.

She retired for the day and went home. She walked in to find Draco there.

"What are you doing home?"

"Now's not the time for questions. Follow me." He took her hand and lead her upstairs to the nursery.

"Draco."

"Just wait." He opened the door.

Hermione gasped. The room had been transformed. The walls were painted with dragons guarding a painted mureal of Hogwarts. Ultrasound pictures in frames on one wall and a family tree on the other.

"Draco, this is amazing!"

"There's more."

Hermione gave him a questioning look when to her surprise stood people in the room. They had taken the Disilusiment charm off.

There was Harry, Ginny, Luna, Molly, Narcissa and Jane, behind them were shelves full of gifts.

"You guys! Oh my goodness!" Hermione laughed.

"Welcome to your baby shower. Have a seat." Ginny lead her to a glider in the corner. "One gift already fron your mum."

"It was mine when I had you. Something to be passed down." Jane beamed.

"Thank you."

"Okay. Let's get the gifts going! First gifts are feom Arthur and I." Molly handed her three gifts.

Hermione opened them to find three knitted blankets, hats and mittens and a bottle set that autonatically set to the right temperature.

Next was from George who sent three matching outfits with the joke shop emblem and said "uncle george rocks!"

"Tell George thank you. They are cute!" Hermione set them to the side and moved to the next. It was from Luna. She had three dreamcatchers made by fairies.

"They're lovely, Luna." Hermione smiled.

"They will keep any unseen creatures away. They really do work." Luna replied.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Here is mine and Harry's." Ginny pushed forward the gifts.

In the first one was two sets of outfits that said "mommy's cuties" and "daddy's monsters". The second one was a stroller set for three and the third was three toddler sized broomsticks.

"Great Harry. Now my house will be destroyed." Hermione laughed.

"I like them." Draco said.

"Of course you would. Thank you guys."

"Okay. My turn." Jane pratically squealed. "Along with the glider I have you another." She passed her gift.

Hermione took it and opened to find three baby books. Each one with a large 'M' on the front. "Oh mum. Thank you."

"What are they?" Draco asked.

"Baby books. You keep memories from during pregnancy to after and until they are five." Jane replied.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Now mine." Narcissa handed a large bad to them.

Hermione opened it to find outfits, bottles, teddy bears with the Malfoy crest on them, and a over head mobil with dragons ans stars.

"That used to be Draco's. I've kept all of his baby things. Once we know what they will be, I will dig everything out."

"Wow, mum, thank you." Draco picked up the mobil and spun it around, it playing a soft lullaby.

"Thank you all. These gifts are lovely." Hermione beamed.

"I have one more." Draco stood and walked to the far side. He pulled Harry's invisibility cloak to reveal a large crib with elegant designs and a large 'M' on the high board on the headboard.

"It's beautiful." Hermione ran her fingers across it.

"Once they are born and we name them, their names will appear."

"I love it." Hermione hugged and kissed him.

After the gifts, everyone helped put gifts away and slowly began to leave. Hermione was exhausted.

"I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Alright love. I'll be up soon." Draco kissed her head.

Hermione changed and climbed into bed. Sleeping deep that night.  
++++++++++++ Hermione took her maturnity leave at seven months. She had gotten much bigger and could hardly get around. Draco asked Molly and Ginny to help her. Narcissa would stop by when she wasn't busy tending to the family business and Jane would stop by on weekends.

Hermione was thankful for the help. Juliet would come to the house to do checkups. The last one she told Hermione to stay on bed rest as much as possible. Hermione reluctantly agreed.

It was nearing the end of hee seventh month mark when Hermione began to feel painful contractions. She thought they must have been Braxton-Hicks, but they were much to painful.

"Molly!"

"What is it dear?" Molly asked coming in the bedroom.

"I don't know what's happening but, AHHHH!"

Molly ran over to her. "What is it?"

"Pain, hurts."

Molly liftedto covers. "Ginny! Ginny!"

"What is it, mum?"

"Go get Juliet then tell Draco to come home. I think it's time."

Ginny Apparated away. A few moments later Juliet arrived followed by three other mediwitches.

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"Three minutes." Molly answered.

"Alright. Let's get her ready."

Juliet pulled the covers off. "Oh, no. Quickly, go get plenty of blood replenishers." She said to heher assitant.

Hermione began to feel dizzy. She faught to keep her eyes open.

"Hermione, stay with me." Molly said, holding her hand. "Please dear. Hold on."

**A/N: bum bum buuum! Yes, i dare leave you with aa cliffy! What will happen? Any ideas? And I have a challenge for you my pretties! I am looking for 3 boy and 3 girl names for the babies! I will ponder them for awhile before choosing, maybe even using your separate ideas combind into names. Shoutouts promised to those i use. Hope you enjoyed. And please forgive mistakes, im using my cell to write lol. Okay enuff. Reviews!** 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Draco! There you are. 'Mione's in labor."

Draco quickly gathered his things, Harry as well. The three Apparated back to the house and raced upstairs.

Draco quickly went to Hermione's side. He could tell she was struggling to stay awake. "What's wrong?"

"She's losing blood. The babies are okay for now. We just have to get her to push." Juliet worked on keeping Hermione stable before having the babies.

"Mia? Mia. It's Draco. They are okay. You are strong. Come in baby, stay with me." Draco was fighting back tears.

Hermione could hear Draco's voice in the distance. She could feel pain and a instinct to push. She screamed out. It lasted a few seconds before she relaxed. A few minutes later came another pain and push. She was relaxed until a sharp pain took over her. She screamed out louder than before. The pain wouldn't go away. It felt like she was being ripped apart.

Finally it ended. She drifted away. She couldn't hear anyone. She thought she was dieing. She saw the same whitness as before.

"How are they?" Harry asked as Draco walked out of the room.

Draco wiped away tears. "Fighting. All four of them. Mia lost alot of blood. They were born too early. All we can do is pray she uses her inner magic."

"I'm so sorry." Harry began to cry.

"I don't want to lose them. They are my world." Draco broke down, landing on his knees on the floor.

Ginny sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him. She looked up when she heard footsteps belonging to Narcissa.

"Draco." He looked up. "Oh no." Narcissa fell beside her son, holding him and weeping.

"I don't want to lose them." Draco sobbed.

"Neither do I. It'll be alright. She's a strong girl." Narcissa stroked his hair.

Jane arrived, hearing the news from Molly. Everyone besides Draco was downstairs. Molly and Narcissa fixed tea.

"Remus, if you can hear me, please, help 'Mione." Harry said quietly to himself.  
++++++++++++++ Hermione recognized the room. She was here before when Ron attacked her. She began to sob, knowing why she was here.

"Hermione."

She looked up. "Lily?"

"Yes, it is I."

"Why am I here? Am I dead?"

"No, not dead or in between. We brought you here."

"Remus. Who is 'we'?"

"Lily and I. Harry asked me to help. Lily here knows the power of love."

"I'm here to help you use your inner magic for you and your beautiful babies." She smiled.

"What can I do?" Hermione wiped her tears away.

"Remember how I told you it builds?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded. "Well use that. Think about those happy moments you pictured with Draco and the babies."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"Now, surround those memories with love. All the love you can muster. Imagine healthy, beautiful children running around. Imagine the love you have for Draco, Harry and Ginny." Lily said as ahe walked to her.

Hermione could feel herself being filled with warmth. She could see the pictures run through her mind. She felt her magic take over her.

"Very good. Keep going. You're almost there." Remus whispered.

Hermione felt a powerful flash emerge from herself.

"There it is, Hermione. Go be with your family. You've done it." Lily's voice faded away.

She felt her body laying on softness, someone holding her hand and whispering to her.

"Our baby girl is fighting hard, but I know she is strong like her mommy. I got two boys. They are okay, but not fully healthy. They are tiny. They are beautiful." Draco sobbed. "Wake up Hermione, please. I need you. Our babies need you."

Draco laid his head on her chest crying. He wrapped his arm around her. He suddenly felt her move. His head jerked up to her face. He watched as her eyes fluttered.

"Juliet! Come quick! Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Draco?"

"It's me baby. I'm here."

"How are they?" She opened her eyes to see Draco's tear stained face.

"They are fighting. Eapecially our little girl. She was born last. She ran out of oxygen." Draco closed his eyes.

"The others?"

"They came out okay, but they had cords around them. They had more oxygen, but not enough."

Hermione started crying.

"Oh thank goodness your alright!" Jane and Narcissa came in, Molly, Harry and Ginny on their heels.

Juliet was buzzing around her, checking her vitals. "She seems to be okay. Weak, but okay."

"I want to see my babies." Hermione said.

"Mrs. Malfoy, they are weak, they do not need to be out." Juliet said.

"Let me see them, please!"

Juliet sighed. "Alright." She waved and the other mediwitches rolled the incubators over.

Hermione sat up and began to cry. Juliet handed her the first boy. Hermione took him in her arms. She ran her fingers over his face.

"Hello Scorpius Alexander Malfoy." She smiled.

Suddenly she felt a tug at her heart and a whoosh of air surround them. Scorpius opened his eyes. He had Draco's eyes, metallic grey, and the beginnings of blonde hair. He began to wiggle, his tiny hand reaching for Hermione's finger.

"What in the world? He hasn't reacted to anyone or anything. Let me check him." Juliet gently took Scorpius and ran her wand over him. "It's amazing. His oxygen levels are normal and his vitals perfect."

Draco smiled. "It's the power of their mother." He leanes down and kissed his wife's head.

"Give me another." Hermione reached out. The mediwitch handed her the second tiny bundle. "Hello Orion James Malfoy."

Harry beamed at the sound of his middle name. "He's named after me?"

"Yes. We had the names picked, but after seeing your mother, I had to." Hermione looked at Harry. "I'll explain later." She said after seeing the look on his face.

She touched Orion's face and felt another tug and whoosh of air. Orion opened his eyes. He had her chesnut eyes and brown hair. His tiny hand, like Scorpius, reached for her finger.

"This is extrodinary! They are becoming healthy. You really are something my dear." Juliet said as Orion to check him over.

"I want to tell you love, our little girl is, she is very tiny, she can't breathe without the machine." Draco whispered.

"Hand her to me." Hermione reached out.

Juliet reluctantly took her out. Hermione reached for the small bundle. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"My beautiful Athena Evangeline Malfoy. You are so tiny." Hermione whispered. She suddenly closed her eyes and formed all the love she could to surround Athena. She opened her eyes at the sound of Athena crying.

"Thank Merlin! She wasn't able to cry when she was born. Oh, Mia! You have saved our baby girl. She's already breathing better." Draco had tears in his eyes.

Hermione ran her fingers over Athena's face and she stopped crying. Hermione smiled. Athena had a perfect mixture of silver and autumn colored eyes, her hair was a mixture of caramel and blonde. "She is going to be special."

"That she is, baby, that she is." Draco touched his daughter and she took his finger.

"It looks like you now have healthy babies. Athena will be small but nothing plenty of food and nutrients won't help." Juliet smiled.

Hermione thanked her. She and Draco held their babies while everyone looked on.

"Alright, let's give them time alone." Molly was ushering everyone out.

"Harry, stay please." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and sat on the bed beside her. She handed him Athena, who instantly took to him.

"I know you're wondering why I said I seen your mother." He nodded. "I seen her and Remus. I wasn't dead." She added seeing the look on the guy's faces. "They brought me to them to help me. Your mother told me how to expand my love for my children. Remus helped me focus it. It's what has saved them. Remus heard you, Harry."

Harry looked up, tears in his eyes. "Thank you. Mum. Remus." He said looking up.

"Well, I'm certainly glad they helped. I was so worried I'd lose you and them."

"Well, we're all fine. Oh I think someone is getting hungry. Harry, could you excuse me while I feed them?"

Harry nodded and handed Athena back to her. He left the room as Juliet walked in.

"I see you want to breastfeed. That's quite alright. It will be difficult with three. My suggestion is you pump your milk so others can feed as well."

"Alright." She currently had a fussy Scorpius and Orion in her arms, finally calming once they were fed. Athena stayed calmed until her turn.

"Well, it looks like our sons take after you. Impatient." Hermione smiled.

"That they do." Draco smiled.

After a few hours, the babies were able to be in their room. Hermione and Draco carried them into the nursery. Hermione smiled at the sight of the crib. Scorpius, Athena and Orion was written elegantly at the top, in that order.

Draco placed Scorpius and Orion in next Hermione laid Athena, who began to cry.

"Wait a minute." Hermione moved Orion over and placed Athena in the middle. She had stopped crying.

"I guess that's why her name is in the middle. Looks like she's going to be middle everytime." Draco stood at the end, Hermione by his side.

"We done good." She whispered.

"That we did." Draco smiled.  
++++++++++++++ Hermione was finally happy. She had her family. She was thankful for the help from everyone as the children grew. They were a handful at times. She stayed home, thankful to be able to still work. She decided she couldn't leave them.

Draco continued as an Auror, making his way up. He made sure he wwas home in time for supper, baths and bed as the children grew. It was what he looked foward to.

Life for Draco and Hermione had turned out perfect. They loved like they had from the very beginning. All in all, they were the happiest couple to ever come from the wizarding world.

**A/N: And here it is! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers who gave names! I combined names from each, but will still give shoutouts as promised.  
Shaymars Angelbabyy macaqueattack713 Little miss disney geek Fediva Allisath Thanks to you all! Hope you enjoyed!** 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Epilogue

"Scorpius! Orion! Athena! Come on or we're going to be late!" Draco yelled up the stairs.

The triplets came bounding down the stairs. Scorpius the spitting image of his father. Blonde hair that fell messily above his metallic grey eyes. Orion looked like his mother with his chesnut eyes and bushy brown hair. Athena was a perfect mixture of both. Her hair a caramel blonde, long and straight. Her eyes glowing silver and autumn. Her eyes could feel as if they pierced right through you, but yet, feel as if she is looking into your soul.

"Is your trunks packed?"

"Yes, dad." They said in unison.

"Books? Brooms?"

"Yes. Yes."

Draco smiled at his children. They were in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Their sorting was tricky. The Sorting Hat wanted to place the boys in Gryffindor, but opted for Slytherin, seeing as how Scorpius was too much like his father and Orion wanting to prove himself. With Athena was something different. She was placed in Gryffindor for her courage, loyalty and wisdom. She lived up to her name, being like her mother in wisdom, but also strong like her father.

It was hard for her being away from her brothers, but after her first months at Hogwarts, she was okay. Mind you, you never seen them apart in classes or out.

"Are we ready? Train leaves in half an hour." Hermione came walking out of the kitchen.

"We're ready mum." Orion replied.

"Alright, let's go."

Hermione lead the way to the car. She convinced Draco into getting one. He immediatly loved it. They cast a Expanding charm on the trunk to accomidate the three trunks.

When they arrived at King's Cross the children piled out and grabbed their trunks. Hermione went ahead, followed by the triplets, then Draco.

Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny with James, Albus and Lily. The children hugged each other.

"Alright. Time to board. You two watch out for your sister." Draco said, turning to the boys.

"Always, dad. Come on Athena. Let's go. Plenty of time to talk on the train." Scorpius put his arm around her.

They children hugged their parents and climbed aboard. They found a compartment with the Potters and waved out the window as the train left.

Hermione leaned against Draco, he putting his arm around her.

"Another year. It's hard watching them go." Hermione said, wiping away a tear.

"I know. Just think, more house to ourselves." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione giggled. "Whatever shall we do with no children running around?"

"I can think if ways." Draco whispered.

Draco and Hermione watched the train pull away. They said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and left for home. They made use of their time, in so many ways.

Both happy and content with how their lives turned out. They loved each other more and more each day. Their children bringing in more joy than they ever had.

Life for the Malfoy's was and always will be, perfect.

**A/N: And that concludes our story boys and girls. Sorry it's short. I hope all have liked it! I have another story in the works. Just follow me! Thanks again to ALL my followers and reviewers! It means alot having so many for my first fic!**


End file.
